dont read this, is just so i can read this book from my 3ds
by Wincestlover96
Summary: idk,


Gabriel García Márquez

Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez (Aracataca, Colombia, 1928) es la figura

más representativa de lo que se ha venido a llamar el «realismo

mágico» hispanoamericano. Periodista, cuentista y novelista,

alcanzó la fama tras la publicación en 1967 de Cien años de soledad

(novela ya publicada por El Mundo en la colección Millenium I),

donde recrea la geografía imaginaria de Macondo, un lugar aislado

del mundo en el que realidad y mito se confunden. Otras obras memorables son:

El coronel no tiene quien le escriba, El otoño del patriarca, Crónica de una muerte

anunciada, El amor en los tiempos del cólera y varias colecciones de cuentos

magistrales. En 1982 recibió el Premio Nobel de Literatura.

Crónica de una muerte anunciada, novela corta publicada en 1981, es una

de Las obras más conocidas y apreciadas de García Márquez. Relata en forma de

reconstrucción casi periodística el asesinato de Santiago Nasar a manos de los

gemelos Vicario. Desde el comienzo de la narración se anuncia que Santiago

Nasar va a morir: es el joven hijo de un árabe emigrado y parece ser el causante

de la deshonra de Ángela, hermana de los gemelos, que ha contraído matrimonio

el día anterior y ha sido rechazada por su marido. «Nunca hubo una muerte tan

anunciada», declara quien rememora los hechos veintisiete años después: los

vengadores, en efecto, no se cansan de proclamar sus propósitos por todo el

pueblo, como si quisieran evitar el mandato del destino, pero un cúmulo de casualidades hace que quienes

pueden evitar el crimen no logren intervenir o se decidan demasiado tarde. El propio Santiago Nasar se levanta

esa mañana despreocupado, ajeno por completo a la muerte que le aguarda.

La fatalidad domina todo el relato: el crimen es tan público que se hace inevitable. García Márquez se esfuerza

en demostrar que la vida, en ocasiones, se sirve de tantas casualidades que hacen imposible convertirla en

literatura. Su prosa escueta, precisa y pegada al terreno logra envolver de credibilidad lo exageradamente

increíble, inventando una tensión narrativa donde ya no hay argumento, volviendo del revés el tiempo para que

revele sus verdades, dejando una duda en el aire que acabará por destruir a los protagonistas de este drama,

que fue adaptado a la gran pantalla en 1987, dirigido por Franceso Ros¡ e interpretado por Rupert Everett,

Ornella Muti y Gian Maria Volonté.

Prólogo

Santiago Gamboa

Hace un par de años, en su casa de Bogotá, al frente del Parque de la 88, le

pregunté a García Márquez si nunca había sentido la tentación de escribir una novela

negra. «Ya la escribí -me dijo-, es Crónica de una muerte anunciada.» Afuera, sobre el

césped verde, amos y perros daban el paseo del mediodía bajo un sol radiante, raro

en Bogotá para el mes de febrero. «Lo que sucede es que yo no quise que el lector

empezara por el final para ver si se cometía el crimen o no -continuó diciendo-, así que

decidí ponerlo en la frase inicial del libro.» Era la primera vez que veía a García

Márquez. Yo había aprendido a amar la literatura por haber leído, entre otras cosas,

sus novelas. Estaba muy emocionado escuchándolo. «De este modo agregó- la gente

descansa de la intriga y puede dedicarse a leer con calma qué fine lo que pasó. »

Dicho esto enumeró una larga serie de historias de género negro en la literatura y

concluyó que su preferida era Edipo Rey, de Sófocles: «Porque al final uno descubre

que el detective y el asesino son la misma persona». A García Márquez le gusta hablar

de literatura. Quedan pocos escritores a los que les guste hablar de literatura.

Pero Crónica de una muerte anunciada es, sobre todo, una exacta y eficaz pieza de

relojería. Los hechos que rodean la muerte de Santiago Nasar, en la madrugada

siguiente al fallido matrimonio de Bayardo San Román con Ángela Vicario, van siendo

reconstruidos uno a uno por el narrador, agregando cada vez, con los testimonios de

los protagonistas, la información necesaria para que el muro se levante en equilibrio,

la curiosidad del lector quede azuzada y se forme una ambiciosa historia coral,

nutrida de múltiples voces. Las voces de todos aquellos que, años después,

recuerdan, confiesan u ocultan algún detalle nuevo del crimen, algún matiz que

completa la tragedia. Porque al fin y al cabo Crónica de una muerte anunciada es

también una tragedia moderna. Los personajes son empujados a la acción por

fuerzas que no controlan. Los hermanos Vicario, los asesinos, se ven obligados a

cumplir un destino, que es el de lavar la honra de su hermana, matando a Santiago

Nasar. Pero ninguno de los dos quiere hacerlo, y, como dice el narrador, «hicieron

mucho más de lo que era imaginable para que alguien les impidiera matarlo, y no lo

consiguieron». El coronel Aponte, el alcalde, alertado por las voces, los desarma; pero

es inútil, pues es demasiado temprano y los hermanos tienen tiempo de reponer con

desgano los cuchillos. Clotilde Armenta, la propietaria de la tienda donde los Vicario

esperan el amanecer, llega incluso a sentir lástima por ellos y le suplica al alcalde

que los detenga, «para librar a esos pobres muchachos del horrible compromiso que

les ha caído encima». Algo más fuerte que la voluntad de los hombres mueve los hilos.

Los vecinos de la familia Nasar, y en realidad todo el pueblo, saben que Santiago va

a ser asesinado e intentan avisarle, pero ninguna de las estafetas llega a su destino.

Deslizan por debajo de la puerta una nota que nadie ve. Se envían razones con

pordioseros que llegan tarde, y muchos, al ver que es una muerte tan anunciada, no hacen nada simplemente porque no les parece posible que el propio Nasar o su

madre no lo sepan ya y no hayan previsto algo para evitarlo. La madre del narrador

es una de las que sí cree que debe hacer algo, y entonces se viste para salir a alertar

a la mamá de Santiago Nasar; pero antes tiene esta extraordinaria conversación con

su marido, quien le pregunta adónde va:

A prevenir a mi comadre Plácida -contestó ella-. No es justo que todo el mundo sepa

que le van a matar el hijo, y que ella sea la única que no lo sabe.

-Tenemos tantos vínculos con ella como con los Vicario -dijo mi padre.

-Hay que estar siempre del lado del muerto -dijo ella.

Pero cuando sale a la calle le dicen que ya lo mataron. Y así, todos los que quieren

prevenir la muerte son cuidadosamente apartados: sus mensajes no llegan. En

realidad, el único en todo el pueblo que no sabe del crimen es la propia víctima,

perdido entre otras cosas por el cambio en los hábitos diarios que supone, muy de

mañana, la visita de un obispo que ni siquiera puso el pie en el puerto y que los

bendijo desde el barco, alejándose entre resoplidos de vapor. Si en esas lejanías del

Trópico se castigara como delito la «no asistencia apersona en peligro», habría que

meter a la cárcel a todo el pueblo, incluidos el cura y el alcalde. Crónica de una

muerte anunciada es, por lo demás, una joya rara en la obra de García Márquez,

pues es él mismo quien relata la historia en primera persona. El «yo» inquietante que

desde el principio reconstruye los hechos se va reconociendo en el autor hasta

descubrirse del todo, pues dice: «Muchos sabían que en la inconsciencia de la

parranda le propuse a Mercedes Barcha que se casara conmigo, cuando apenas

había terminado la escuela primaria, tal como ella misma me lo recordó cuando nos

casamos catorce años después». Mercedes Barcha es la «Gaba», así le dicen sus más

íntimos amigos. De este modo el título del libro se acaba de llenar de sentido: no sólo

es una muerte anunciada, sino que además se trata de una crónica, en el mejor estilo

periodístico. García Márquez, el cronista, cita las fuentes de cada información

precisando el origen, sin que nada quede al azar de la imaginación. Y es aquí en

donde el libro adquiere su máxima precisión de relojería suiza. Las fronteras de la

crónica periodística y de la literatura se disuelven y ningún dato queda suelto, nada

de lo narrado aparece sin una previa justificación. La costa atlántica colombiana, por

los años en que se publicó esta novela, era aún vista desde la capital del país como

algo remoto, y en esa mirada había ínfulas de superioridad y de arrogancia

justificadas sólo por el hecho de que en Bogotá estaban los edificios grecorromanos

del Capitolio y el Palacio Presidencial. Esa costa, y lo costeño -llamado

despectivamente «corroncho» por los del interior-, con su mezcla de tradiciones caribes,

hispanas, negras y árabes, era acusada de ser la madre de todos los vicios, la

república de la pereza, de la corrupción, del nepotismo, del machismo y del trago, de

la irresponsabilidad, en fin, de todo lo negativo, mientras que Bogotá, con su rancia

aristocracia, se consideraba a sí misma la Atenas de América, la cuna de la cultura y

la elegancia, el Londres de los Andes. Pero hoy al cabo de dos décadas, la cultura de

esa proscrita costa atlántica, en la que se inscribe este libro y casi toda la obra de

García Márquez, es una de las pocas cosas que a los colombianos nos permite paliar

las vergüenzas que ocasionan, en la acartonada capital, esos dos presuntuosos

edificios grecorromanos. No recuerdo cuándo leí por primera vez esta Crónica de una muerte anunciada, pero sé que fue en Bogotá, hace ya más de quince años, recuerdo,

eso sí, el extraño y sobrecogedor efecto que me llevó a desear, en cada página, que

alguien detuviera a los hermanos Vicario, que se evitara esa muerte absurda que los

condenaba a todos. Pero la muerte ya estaba anunciada; y aún hoy, al releerlo,

vuelvo a sentir que es posible, en medio de la tragedia, que los cuchillos no alcancen a

Santiago, que alguno de los mensajeros llegue a tiempo y él escape, que la puerta de

su casa se abra. Y no sucede. Santiago Nasar vuelve a morir. Me pregunto si los

lectores de este libro, dentro de doscientos o trescientos años, desearán lo mismo al

leer sus páginas. Quizás sí. Lo que es seguro es que Santiago Nasar y su muerte

anunciada serán en ese entonces una de las pocas cosas de nuestra época que aún

estarán vivas.

La caza del amor

es altanería

VICENTE GIL Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

6

El día en que lo iban a matar, Santiago Nasar se levantó a las 5.30 de la mañana para

esperar el buque en que llegaba el obispo. Había soñado que atravesaba un bosque de

higuerones donde caía una llovizna tierna, y por un instante fue feliz en el sueño, pero al

despertar se sintió por completo salpicado de cagada de pájaros. «Siempre soñaba con

árboles», me dijo Plácida Linero, su madre, evocando 27 años después los pormenores

de aquel lunes ingrato. «La semana anterior había soñado que iba solo en un avión de

papel de estaño que volaba sin tropezar por entre los almendros», me dijo. Tenía una

reputación muy bien ganada de interprete certera de los sueños ajenos, siempre que se

los contaran en ayunas, pero no había advertido ningún augurio aciago en esos dos

sueños de su hijo, ni en los otros sueños con árboles que él le había contado en las

mañanas que precedieron a su muerte.

Tampoco Santiago Nasar reconoció el presagio. Había dormido poco y mal, sin

quitarse la ropa, y despertó con dolor de cabeza y con un sedimento de estribo de cobre

en el paladar, y los interpretó como estragos naturales de la parranda de bodas que se

había prolongado hasta después de la media noche. Más aún: las muchas personas que

encontró desde que salió de su casa a las 6.05 hasta que fue destazado como un cerdo

una hora después, lo recordaban un poco soñoliento pero de buen humor, y a todos les

comentó de un modo casual que era un día muy hermoso. Nadie estaba seguro de si se

refería al estado del tiempo. Muchos coincidían en el recuerdo de que era una mañana

radiante con una brisa de mar que llegaba a través de los platanales, como era de

pensar que lo fuera en un buen febrero de aquella época. Pero la mayoría estaba de

acuerdo en que era un tiempo fúnebre, con un cielo turbio y bajo y un denso olor de

aguas dormidas, y que en el instante de la desgracia estaba cayendo una llovizna

menuda como la que había visto Santiago Nasar en el bosque del sueño. Yo estaba

reponiéndome de la parranda de la boda en el regazo apostólico de María Alejandrina

Cervantes, y apenas si desperté con el alboroto de las campanas tocando a rebato,

porque pensé que las habían soltado en honor del obispo.

Santiago Nasar se puso un pantalón y una camisa de lino blanco, ambas piezas sin

almidón, iguales a las que se había puesto el día anterior para la boda. Era un atuendo

de ocasión. De no haber sido por la llegada del obispo se habría puesto el vestido de

caqui y las botas de montar con que se iba los lunes a El Divino Rostro, la hacienda de

ganado que heredó de su padre, y que él administraba con muy buen juicio aunque sin

mucha fortuna. En el monte llevaba al cinto una 357 Magnum, cuyas balas blindadas,

según él decía, podían partir un caballo por la cintura. En época de perdices llevaba

también sus aperos de cetrería. En el armario tenía además un rifle 30.06

Mannlicher-Schönauer, un rifle 300 Holland Magnum, un 22 Hornet con mira telescópica

de dos poderes, y una Winchester de repetición. Siempre dormía como durmió su padre,

con el arma escondida dentro de la funda de la almohada, pero antes de abandonar la

casa aquel día le sacó los proyectiles y la puso en la gaveta de la mesa de noche.

«Nunca la dejaba cargada», me dijo su madre. Yo lo sabía, y sabía además que

guardaba las armas en un lugar y -escondía la munición en otro lugar muy apartado, de

modo que nadie cediera ni por casualidad a la tentación de cargarlas dentro de la casa.

Era una costumbre sabia impuesta por su padre desde una mañana en que una sirvienta

sacudió la almohada para quitarle la funda, y la pistola se disparó al chocar contra el Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

7

suelo, y la bala desbarató el armario del cuarto, atravesó la pared de la sala, * pasó con

un estruendo de guerra por el comedor de la casa vecina y convirtió en polvo de yeso a

un santo de tamaño natural en el altar mayor de la iglesia, al otro extremo de la plaza.

Santiago Nasar, que entonces era muy niño, no olvidó nunca la lección de aquel

percance.

La última imagen que su madre tenía de él era la de su paso fugaz por el dormitorio.

La había despertado cuando trataba de encontrar a tientas una aspirina en el botiquín

del baño, y ella encendió la luz y lo vio aparecer en la puerta con el vaso de agua en la

mano, como había de recordarlo para siempre. Santiago Nasar le contó entonces el

sueño, pero ella no les puso atención a los árboles.

-Todos los sueños con pájaros son de buena salud -dijo.

Lo vio desde la misma hamaca y en la misma posición en que la encontré postrada

por las últimas luces de la vejez, cuando volví a este pueblo olvidado tratando de

recomponer con tantas astillas dispersas el espejo roto de la memoria. Apenas si

distinguía las formas a plena luz, y tenía hojas medicinales en las sienes para el dolor de

cabeza eterno que le dejó su hijo la última vez que pasó por el dormitorio. Estaba de

costado, agarrada a las pitas del cabezal de la hamaca para tratar de incorporarse, y

había en la penumbra el olor de bautisterio que me había sorprendido la mañana del

crimen.

Apenas aparecí en el vano. de la puerta me confundió con el recuerdo de Santiago

Nasar. «Ahí estaba», me dijo. «Tenía el vestido de lino blanco lavado con agua sola,

porque era de piel tan delicada que no soportaba el ruido del almidón.» Estuvo un largo

rato sentada en la hamaca, masticando pepas de cardamina, hasta que se le pasó la

ilusión de que el hijo había vuelto. Entonces suspiró: «Fue el hombre de mi vida».

Yo lo vi en su memoria. Había cumplido 21 años la última semana de enero, y era

esbelto y pálido, y tenía los párpados árabes y los cabellos rizados de su padre. Era el

hijo único de un matrimonio de conveniencia que no tuvo un solo instante de felicidad,

pero él parecía feliz con su padre hasta que éste murió de repente, tres años antes, y

siguió pareciéndolo con la madre solitaria hasta el lunes de su muerte. De ella heredó el

instinto. De su padre aprendió desde muy niño el dominio de las armas de fuego, el

amor por los caballos y la maestranza de las aves de presas altas, pero de él aprendió

también las buenas artes del valor y la prudencia. Hablaban en árabe entre ellos, pero

no delante de Plácida Linero para que no se sintiera excluida. Nunca se les vio armados

en el pueblo, y la única vez que trajeron sus halcones amaestrados fue para hacer una

demostración de altanería en un bazar de caridad. La muerte de su padre lo había

forzado a abandonar los estudios al término de la escuela secundaria, para hacerse

cargo de la hacienda familiar. Por sus méritos propios, Santiago Nasar era alegre y

pacífico, y de corazón fácil.

El día en que lo iban a matar, su madre creyó que él se había equivocado de fecha

cuando lo vio vestido de blanco. «Le recordé que era lunes», me dijo. Pero él le explicó

que se había vestido de pontifical por si tenía ocasión de besarle el anillo al obispo. Ella

no dio ninguna muestra de interés.

-Ni siquiera se bajará del buque -le dijo-. Echará una bendición de compromiso, como

siempre, y se irá por donde vino. Odia a este pueblo.

Santiago Nasar sabía que era cierto, pero los fastos de la iglesia le causaban una

fascinación irresistible. «Es como el cinc», me había dicho alguna vez. A su madre, en

cambio, lo único que le interesaba de la llegada del obispo era que el hijo no se fuera a

mojar en la lluvia, pues lo había oído estornudar mientras dormía. Le aconsejó que Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

8

llevara un paraguas, pero él le hizo un signo de adiós con la mano y salió del cuarto. Fue

la última vez que lo vio.

Victoria Guzmán, la cocinera, estaba segura de que no había llovido aquel día, ni en

todo el mes de febrero. «Al contrario», me dijo cuando vine a verla, poco antes de su

muerte. «El sol calentó más temprano que en agosto.» Estaba descuartizando tres

conejos para el almuerzo, rodeada de perros acezantes, cuando Santiago Nasar entró en

la cocina. «Siempre se levantaba con cara de mala noche», recordaba sin amor Victoria

Guzmán. Divina Flor, su hija, que apenas empezaba a florecer, le sirvió a Santiago Nasar

un tazón de café cerrero con un chorro de alcohol de caña, como todos los lunes, para

ayudarlo a sobrellevar la carga de la noche anterior. La cocina enorme, con el cuchicheo

de la lumbre y las gallinas dormidas en las perchas, tenía una respiración sigilosa.

Santiago Nasar masticó otra aspirina y se sentó a beber a sorbos lentos el tazón de café,

pensando despacio, sin apartar la vista de las dos mujeres que destripaban los conejos

en la hornilla. A pesar de la edad, Victoria Guzmán se conservaba entera. La niña,

todavía un poco montaraz, parecía sofocada por el ímpetu de sus glándulas. Santiago

Nasar la agarró por la muñeca cuando ella iba a recibirle el tazón vacío.

-Ya estás en tiempo de desbravar -le dijo.

Victoria Guzmán le mostró el cuchillo ensangrentado.

-Suéltala, blanco -le ordenó en serio-. De esa agua no beberás mientras yo esté viva.

Había sido seducida por Ibrahim Nasar en la plenitud de la adolescencia. La había

amado en secreto varios años en los establos de la hacienda, y la llevó a servir en su

casa cuando se le acabó el afecto. Divina Flor, que era hija de un marido más reciente,

se sabía destinada a la cama furtiva de Santiago Nasar, y esa idea le causaba una

ansiedad prematura. «No ha vuelto a nacer otro hombre como ése», me dijo, gorda y

mustia, y rodeada por los hijos de otros amores. «Era idéntico a su padre -le replicó

Victoria Guzmán-. Un mierda.» Pero no pudo eludir una rápida ráfaga de espanto al

recordar el horror de Santiago Nasar cuando ella arrancó de cuajo las entrañas de un

conejo y les tiró a los perros el tripajo humeante.

-No seas bárbara -le dijo él-. Imagínate que fuera un ser humano.

Victoria Guzmán necesitó casi 20 años para entender que un hombre acostumbrado a

matar animales inermes expresara de pronto semejante horror. «Dios Santo -exclamó

asustada-, de modo que todo aquello fue una revelación!» Sin embargo, tenía tantas

rabias atrasadas la mañana del crimen, que siguió cebando a los perros con las vísceras

de los otros conejos, sólo por amargarle el desayuno a Santiago Nasar. En ésas estaban

cuando el pueblo entero despertó con el bramido estremecedor del buque de vapor en

que llegaba el obispo.

La casa era un antiguo depósito de dos pisos, con paredes de tablones bastos y un

techo de cinc de dos aguas, sobre el cual velaban los gallinazos por los desperdicios del

puerto. Había sido construido en los tiempos en que el río era tan servicial que muchas

barcazas de mar, e inclusive algunos barcos de altura, se aventuraban hasta aquí a

través de las ciénagas del estuario. Cuando vino Ibrahim Nasar con los últimos árabes,

al término de las guerras civiles, ya no llegaban los barcos de mar debido a las

mudanzas del río, y el depósito estaba en desuso. Ibrahim Nasar lo compró a cualquier

precio para poner una tienda de importación que nunca puso, y sólo cuando se iba a

casar lo convirtió en una casa para vivir. En la planta baja abrió un salón que servía para

todo, y construyó en el fondo una caballeriza para cuatro animales, los cuartos de

servicio, y tina cocina de hacienda con ventanas hacia el puerto por donde entraba a

toda hora la pestilencia de las aguas. Lo único que dejó intacto en el salón fue la Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

9

escalera en espiral rescatada de algún naufragio. En la planta alta, donde antes

estuvieron las oficinas de aduana, hizo dos dormitorios amplios y cinco camarotes para

los muchos hijos que pensaba tener, y construyó un balcón de madera sobre los

almendros de la plaza, donde Plácida Linero se sentaba en las tardes de marzo a

consolarse de su soledad. En la fachada conservó la puerta principal y le hizo dos

ventanas de cuerpo entero con bolillos torneados. Conservó también la puerta posterior,

sólo que un poco más alzada para pasar a caballo, y mantuvo en servicio una parte del

antiguo muelle. Ésa fue siempre la puerta de más uso, no sólo porque era el acceso

natural a las pesebreras y la cocina, sino porque daba a la calle del puerto nuevo sin

pasar por la plaza. La puerta del frente, salvo en ocasiones festivas, permanecía cerrada

y con tranca. Sin embargo, fue por allí, y no por la puerta posterior, por donde

esperaban a Santiago Nasar los hombres que lo iban a matar, y fue por allí por donde él

salió a recibir al obispo, a pesar de que debía darle una vuelta completa a la casa para

llegar al puerto.

Nadie podía entender tantas coincidencias funestas. El juez instructor que vino de

Riohacha debió sentirlas sin atreverse a admitirlas, pues su interés de darles una

explicación racional era evidente en el sumario. La puerta de la plaza estaba citada

varias veces con un nombre de folletín: La puerta fatal. En realidad, la única explicación

válida parecía ser la de Plácida Linero, que contestó a la pregunta con su razón de

madre: «Mi hijo no salía nunca por la puerta de atrás cuando estaba bien vestido».

Parecía una verdad tan fácil, que el instructor la registró en una nota marginal, pero no

la sentó en el sumario.

Victoria Guzmán, por su parte, fue terminante en la respuesta de que ni ella ni su hija

sabían que a Santiago Nasar lo estaban esperando para matarlo. Pero en el curso de sus

años admitió que ambas lo sabían cuando él entró en la cocina a tomar el café. Se lo

había dicho una mujer que pasó después de las cinco a pedir un poco de leche por

caridad, y les reveló además los motivos y el lugar donde lo estaban esperando. «No la

previne porque pensé que eran habladas de borracho», me dijo. No obstante, Divina Flor

me confesó en una visita posterior, cuando ya su madre había muerto, que ésta no le

había dicho nada a Santiago Nasar porque en el fondo de su alma quería que lo

mataran. En cambio ella no lo previno porque entonces no era más que una niña

asustada, incapaz de una decisión propia, y se había asustado mucho más cuando él la

agarró por la muñeca con una mano que sintió helada y pétrea, como una mano de

muerto.

Santiago Nasar atravesó a pasos largos la casa en penumbra, perseguido por los

bramidos de júbilo del buque del obispo. Divina Flor se le adelantó para abrirle la puerta,

tratando de no dejarse alcanzar por entre las jaulas de pájaros dormidos del comedor,

por entre los muebles de mimbre y las macetas de helechos colgados de la sala, pero

cuando quitó la tranca de la puerta no pudo evitar otra vez la mano de gavilán carnicero.

«Me agarró toda la panocha -me dijo Divina Flor-. Era lo que hacía siempre cuando me

encontraba sola por los rincones de la casa, pero aquel día no sentí el susto de siempre

sino unas ganas horribles de llorar.» Se apartó para dejarlo salir, y a través de la puerta

entreabierta vio los almendros de la plaza, nevados por el resplandor del amanecer, pero

no tuvo valor para ver nada más. «Entonces se acabó el pito del buque y empezaron a

cantar los gallos -me dijo-. Era un alboroto tan grande, que no podía creerse que

hubiera tantos gallos en el pueblo, y pensé que venían en el buque del obispo.» Lo único

que ella pudo hacer por el hombre que nunca había de ser suyo, fue dejar la puerta sin

tranca, contra las órdenes de Plácida Linero, para que él pudiera entrar otra vez en caso

de urgencia. Alguien que nunca fue identificado había metido por debajo de la puerta un Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

10

papel dentro de un sobre, en el cual le avisaban a Santiago Nasar que lo estaban

esperando para matarlo, y le revelaban además el lugar y los motivos, y otros detalles

muy precisos de la confabulación. El mensaje estaba en el suelo cuando Santiago Nasar

salió de su casa, pero él no lo vio, ni lo vio Divina Flor ni lo vio nadie hasta mucho

después de que el crimen fue consumado.

Habían dado las seis y aún seguían encendidas las luces públicas. En las ramas de los

almendros, y en algunos balcones, estaban todavía las guirnaldas de colores de la boda,

y hubiera podido pensarse que acababan de colgarlas en honor del obispo. Pero la plaza

cubierta de baldosas hasta el atrio de la iglesia, donde estaba el tablado de los músicos,

parecía un muladar de botellas vacías y toda clase de desperdicios de la parranda

pública. Cuando Santiago Nasar salió de su casa, varias personas corrían hacia el puerto,

apremiadas por los bramidos del buque.

El único lugar abierto en la plaza era una tienda de leche a un costado de la iglesia,

donde estaban los dos hombres que esperaban a Santiago Nasar para matarlo. Clotilde

Armenta, la dueña del negocio, fue la primera que lo vio en el resplandor del alba, y

tuvo la impresión de que estaba vestido de aluminio. «Ya parecía un fantasma», me dijo.

Los hombres que lo iban a matar se habían dormido en los asientos, apretando en el

regazo los cuchillos envueltos en periódicos, y Clotilde Armenta reprimió el aliento para

no despertarlos.

Eran gemelos: Pedro y Pablo Vicario. Tenían 24 años, y se parecían tanto que costaba

trabajo distinguirlos. «Eran de catadura espesa pero de buena índole», decía el sumario.

Yo, que los conocía desde la escuela primaria, hubiera escrito lo mismo. Esa mañana

llevaban todavía los vestidos de paño oscuro de la boda, demasiado gruesos y formales

para el Caribe, y tenían el aspecto devastado por tantas horas de mala vida, pero habían

cumplido con el deber de afeitarse. Aunque no habían dejado de beber desde la víspera

de la parranda, ya no estaban borrachos al cabo de tres días, sino que parecían

sonámbulos desvelados. Se habían dormido con las primeras auras del amanecer,

después de casi tres horas de espera en la tienda de Clotilde Armenta, y aquél era su

primer sueño desde el viernes. Apenas si habían despertado con el primer bramido del

buque, pero el instinto los despertó por completo cuando Santiago Nasar salió de su

casa. Ambos agarraron entonces el rollo de periódicos, y Pedro Vicario empezó a

levantarse.

-Por el amor de Dios -murmuró Clotilde Armenta-. Déjenlo para después, aunque sea

por respeto al señor obispo.

«Fue un soplo del Espíritu Santo», repetía ella a menudo. En efecto, había sido una

ocurrencia providencial, pero de una virtud momentánea. Al oírla, los gemelos Vicario

reflexionaron, y el que se había levantado volvió a sentarse. Ambos siguieron con la

mirada a Santiago Nasar cuando empezó a cruzar la plaza. «Lo miraban más bien con

lástima», decía Clotilde Armenta. Las niñas de la escuela de monjas atravesaron la plaza

en ese momento trotando en desorden con sus uniformes de huérfanas.

Plácida Linero tuvo razón: el obispo no se bajó del buque. Había mucha gente en el

puerto además de las autoridades y los niños de las escuelas, y por todas partes se

veían los huacales de gallos bien cebados que le llevaban de regalo al obispo, porque la

sopa de crestas era su plato predilecto. En el muelle de carga había tanta leña

arrumada, que el buque habría necesitado por lo menos dos horas para cargarla. Pero no

se detuvo. Apareció en la vuelta del río, rezongando como un dragón, y entonces la

banda de músicos empezó a tocar el himno del obispo, y los gallos se pusieron a cantar

en los huacales y alborotaron a los otros gallos del pueblo. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

11

Por aquella época, los legendarios buques de rueda alimentados con leña estaban a

punto de acabarse, y los pocos que quedaban en servicio ya no tenían pianola ni

camarotes para la luna de miel, y apenas si lograban navegar contra la corriente. Pero

éste era nuevo, y tenía dos chimeneas en vez de una con la bandera pintada como un

brazal, y la rueda de tablones de la popa le daba un ímpetu de barco de mar. En la

baranda superior, junto al camarote del capitán, iba el obispo de sotana blanca con su

séquito de españoles. «Estaba haciendo un tiempo de Navidad», ha dicho mi hermana

Margot. Lo que pasó, según ella, fue que el silbato del buque soltó un chorro de vapor a

presión al pasar frente al puerto, y dejó ensopados a` los que estaban más cerca de la

orilla. Fue una ilusión fugaz: el obispo empezó a hacer la señal de la cruz en el aire

frente a la muchedumbre del muelle, y después siguió haciéndola de memoria, sin

malicia ni inspiración, hasta que el buque se perdió de vista y sólo quedó el alboroto de

los gallos.

Santiago Nasar tenía motivos para sentirse defraudado. Había contribuido con varias

cargas de leña alas solicitudes públicas del padre Carmen Amador, y además había

escogido él mismo los gallos de crestas más apetitosas. Pero fue una contrariedad

momentánea. Mi hermana Margot, que estaba con él en el muelle, lo encontró de muy

buen humor y con ánimos de seguir la fiesta, a pesar de que las aspirinas no le habían

causado ningún alivio. «No parecía resfriado, y sólo estaba pensando en lo que había

costado la boda», me dijo. Cristo Bedoya, que estaba con ellos, reveló cifras que

aumentaron el asombro. Había estado de parranda con Santiago Nasar y conmigo hasta

un poco antes de las cuatro, pero no había ido a dormir donde sus padres, sino que se

quedó conversando en casa de sus abuelos. Allí obtuvo muchos datos que le faltaban

para calcular los costos de la parranda. Contó que se habían sacrificado cuarenta pavos

y once cerdos para los invitados, y cuatro terneras que el novio puso a asar para el

pueblo en la plaza pública. Contó que se consumieron 205 cajas de alcoholes de

contrabando y casi 2.000 botellas de ron de caña que fueron repartidas entre la

muchedumbre. No hubo una sola persona, ni pobre ni rica, que no hubiera participado

de algún modo en la parranda de mayor escándalo que se había visto jamás en el

pueblo. Santiago Nasar soñó en voz alta.

-Así será mi matrimonio -dijo-. No les alcanzará la vida para contarlo.

Mi hermana sintió pasar el ángel. Pensó una vez más en la buena suerte de Flora

Miguel, que tenía tantas cosas en la vida, y que iba a tener además a Santiago Nasar en

la Navidad de ese año. «Me di cuenta de pronto de que no podía haber un partido mejor

que él», me dijo. «Imagínate: bello, formal, y con una fortuna propia a los veintiún

años.» Ella solía invitarlo a desayunar en nuestra casa cuando había caribañolas de

yuca, y mi madre las estaba haciendo aquella mañana. Santiago Nasar aceptó

entusiasmado.

-Me cambio de ropa y te alcanzo -dijo, y cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado el

reloj en la mesa de noche-. ¿Qué hora es?

Eran las 6.25. Santiago Nasar tomó del brazo a Cristo Bedoya y se lo llevó hacia la

plaza.

-Dentro de un cuarto de hora estoy en tu casa -le dijo a mi hermana.

Ella insistió en que se fueran juntos de inmediato porque el desayuno estaba servido.

«Era una insistencia rara -me dijo Cristo Bedoya-. Tanto, que a veces he pensado que

Margot ya sabía que lo iban a matar y quería esconderlo en tu casa.» Sin embargo,

Santiago Nasar la convenció de que se adelantara mientras él se ponía la ropa de

montar, pues tenía que estar temprano en El Divino Rostro para castrar terneros. Se Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

12

despidió de ella con la misma señal de la mano con que se había despedido de su madre,

y se alejó hacia la plaza llevando del brazo a Cristo Bedoya. Fue la última vez que lo vio.

Muchos de los que estaban en el puerto sabían que a Santiago Nasar lo iban a matar.

Don Lázaro Aponte, coronel de academia en uso de buen retiro y alcalde municipal desde

hacía once años, le hizo un saludo con los dedos. «Yo tenía mis razones muy reales para

creer que ya no corría ningún peligro», me dijo. El padre Carmen Amador tampoco se

preocupó. «Cuando lo vi sano y salvo pensé que todo había sido un infundio», me dijo.

Nadie se preguntó siquiera si Santiago Nasar estaba prevenido, porque a todos les

pareció imposible que no lo estuviera.

En realidad, mi hermana Margot era una de las pocas personas que todavía ignoraban

que lo iban a matar. «De haberlo sabido, me lo hubiera llevado para la casa aunque

fuera amarrado», declaró al instructor. Era extraño que no lo supiera, pero lo era mucho

más que tampoco lo supiera mi madre, pues se enteraba de todo antes que nadie en la

casa, a pesar de que hacía años que no salía a la calle, ni siquiera para ir a misa. Yo

apreciaba esa virtud suya desde que empecé a levantarme temprano para ir a la

escuela. La encontraba como era en aquellos tiempos, lívida y sigilosa, barriendo el patio

con una escoba de ramas en el resplandor ceniciento del amanecer, y entre cada sorbo

de café me iba contando lo que había ocurrido en el mundo mientras nosotros

dormíamos. Parecía tener hilos de comunicación secreta con la otra gente del pueblo,

sobre todo con la de su edad, y a veces nos sorprendía con noticias anticipadas que no

hubiera podido conocer sino por artes de adivinación. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, no

sintió el pálpito de la tragedia que se estaba gestando desde las tres de la madrugada.

Había terminado de barrer el patio, y cuando mi hermana Margot salía a recibir al obispo

la encontró moliendo la yuca para las caribañolas. «Se oían gallos», suele decir mi

madre recordando aquel día. Pero nunca relacionó el alboroto distante con la llegada del

obispo, sino con los últimos rezagos de la boda.

Nuestra casa estaba lejos de la plaza grande, en un bosque de mangos frente al río.

Mi hermana Margot había ido hasta el puerto caminando por la orilla, y la gente estaba

demasiado excitada con la visita del obispo para ocuparse de otras novedades. Habían

puesto a los enfermos acostados en los portales para que recibieran la medicina de Dios,

y las mujeres salían corriendo de los patios con pavos y lechones y toda clase de cosas

de comer, y desde la orilla opuesta llegaban canoas adornadas de flores. Pero después

de que el obispo pasó sin dejar su huella en la tierra, la otra noticia reprimida alcanzó su

tamaño de escándalo. Entonces fue cuando mi hermana Margot la conoció completa y de

un modo brutal: Ángela Vicario, la hermosa muchacha que se había casado el día

anterior, había sido devuelta a la casa de sus padres, porque el esposo encontró que no

era virgen. «Sentí que era yo la que me iba a morir», dijo mi hermana. «Pero por más

que volteaban el cuento al derecho y al revés, nadie podía explicarme cómo fue que el

pobre Santiago Nasar terminó comprometido en semejante enredo.» Lo único que sabían

con seguridad era que los hermanos de Ángela Vicario lo estaban esperando para

matarlo.

Mi hermana volvió a casa mordiéndose por dentro para no llorar. Encontró a mi madre

en el comedor, con un traje dominical de flores azules que se había puesto por si el

obispo pasaba a saludarnos, y estaba cantando el fado del amor invisible mientras

arreglaba la mesa. Mi hermana notó que había un puesto más que de costumbre.

-Es para Santiago Nasar -le dijo mi madre-. Me dijeron que lo habías invitado a

desayunar.

-Quítalo -dijo mi hermana. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

13

Entonces le contó. «Pero fue como si ya lo supiera -me dijo-. Fue lo mismo de

siempre, que uno empieza a contarle algo, y antes de que el cuento llegue a la mitad ya

ella sabe cómo termina.» Aquella mala noticia era un nudo cifrado para mi madre. A

Santiago Nasar le habían puesto ese nombre por el nombre de ella, y era además su

madrina de bautismo, pero también tenía un parentesco de sangre con Pura Vicario, la

madre de la novia devuelta. Sin embargo, no había acabado de escuchar la noticia

cuando ya se había puesto los zapatos de tacones y la mantilla de iglesia que sólo usaba

entonces para las visitas de pésame. Mi padre, que había oído todo desde la cama,

apareció en piyama en el comedor y le preguntó alarmado para dónde iba.

-A prevenir a mi comadre Plácida -contestó ella-. No es justo que todo el mundo sepa

que le van a matar el hijo, y que ella sea la única que no lo sabe.

-Tenernos tantos vínculos con ella como con los Vicario -dijo mi padre.

-Hay que estar siempre de parte del muerto -dijo ella.

Mis hermanos menores empezaron a salir de los otros cuartos. Los más pequeños,

tocados por el soplo de la tragedia, rompieron a llorar. Mi madre no les hizo caso, por

una vez en la vida, ni le prestó atención a su esposo.

-Espérate y me visto -le dijo él.

Ella estaba ya en la calle. Mi hermano Jaime, que entonces no tenía más de siete

años, era el único que estaba vestido para la escuela.

-Acompáñala tú -ordenó mi padre.

Jaime corrió detrás de ella sin saber qué pasaba ni para dónde iban, y se agarró de su

mano. «Iba hablando sola -me dijo Jaime-. Hombres de mala ley, decía en voz muy

baja, animales de mierda que no son capaces de hacer nada que no sean desgracias.»

No se daba cuenta ni siquiera de que llevaba al niño de la mano. «Debieron pensar que

me había vuelto loca -me dijo-. Lo único que recuerdo es que se oía a lo lejos un ruido

de mucha gente, como si hubiera vuelto a empezar la fiesta de la boda, y que todo el

mundo corría en dirección de la plaza.» Apresuró el paso, con la determinación de que

era capaz cuando estaba una vida de por medio, hasta que alguien que corría en sentido

contrario se compadeció de su desvarío.

-No se moleste, Luisa Santiaga -le gritó al pasar-. Ya lo mataron. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

14

Bayardo San Román, el hombre que devolvió a la esposa, había venido por primera

vez en agosto del año anterior: seis meses antes de la boda. Llegó en el buque semanal

con unas alforjas guarnecidas de plata que hacían juego con las hebillas de la correa y

las argollas de los botines. Andaba por los treinta años, pero muy bien escondidos, pues

tenía una cintura angosta de novillero, los ojos dorados, y la piel cocinada a fuego lento

por el salitre. Llegó con una chaqueta corta y un pantalón muy estrecho, ambos de

becerro natural, y unos guantes de cabritilla del mismo color. Magdalena Oliver había

venido con él en el buque y no pudo quitarle la vista de encima durante el viaje.

«Parecía marica -me dijo-. Y era una lástima, porque estaba como para embadurnarlo de

mantequilla y comérselo vivo.» No fue la única que lo pensó, ni tampoco la última en

darse cuenta de que Bayardo San Román no era un hombre de conocer a primera vista.

Mi madre me escribió al colegio a fines de agosto y me decía en una nota casual: «Ha

venido un hombre muy raro». En la carta siguiente me decía: «El hombre raro se llama

Bayardo San Román, y todo el inundo dice que es encantador, pero yo no lo he visto».

Nadie supo nunca a qué vino. A alguien que no resistió la tentación de preguntárselo, un

poco antes de la boda, le contestó: «Andaba de pueblo en pueblo buscando con quien

casarme». Podía haber sido verdad, pero lo mismo hubiera contestado cualquier otra

cosa, pues tenía una manera de hablar que más bien le servía para ocultar que para

decir.

La noche en que llegó dio a entender en el cine que era ingeniero de trenes, y habló

de la urgencia de construir un ferrocarril hasta el interior para anticiparnos a las

veleidades del río. Al día siguiente tuvo que mandar un telegrama, y él mismo lo

transmitió con el manipulador, y además le enseñó al telegrafista una fórmula suya para

seguir usando las pilas agotadas. Con la misma propiedad había hablado de

enfermedades fronterizas con un médico militar que pasó por aquellos meses haciendo

la leva. Le gustaban las fiestas ruidosas y largas, pero era de buen beber, separador de

pleitos y enemigo de juegos de manos. Un domingo después de misa desafió a los

nadadores más diestros, que eran muchos, y dejó rezagados a los mejores con veinte

brazadas de ida y vuelta a través del río. Mi madre me lo contó en una carta, y al final

me hizo un comentario muy suyo: «Parece que también está nadando en oro». Esto

respondía a la leyenda prematura de que Bayardo San Román no sólo era capaz de

hacer todo, y de hacerlo muy bien, sino que además disponía de recursos interminables.

Mi madre le dio la bendición final en una carta de octubre. «La gente lo quiere mucho

-me decía-, porque es honrado y de buen corazón, y el domingo pasado comulgó de

rodillas y ayudó a la misa en latín.» En ese tiempo no estaba permitido comulgar de pie

y sólo se oficiaba en latín, pero mi madre suele hacer esa clase de precisiones superfluas

cuando quiere llegar al fondo de las cosas. Sin embargo, después de ese veredicto

consagratorio me escribió dos cartas más en las que nada me decía sobre Bayardo San

Román, ni siquiera cuando fue demasiado sabido que quería casarse con Ángela Vicario.

Sólo mucho después de la boda desgraciada me confesó que lo había conocido cuando

ya era muy tarde para corregir la carta de octubre, y que sus ojos de oro le habían

causado un estremecimiento de espanto.

-Se me pareció al diablo -me dijo-, pero tú mismo me habías dicho que esas cosas no

se deben decir por escrito. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

15

Lo conocí poco después que ella, cuando vine a las vacaciones de Navidad, y no lo

encontré tan raro como decían. Me pareció atractivo, en efecto, pero muy lejos de la

visión idílica de Magdalena Oliver. Me pareció más serio de lo que hacían creer sus

travesuras, y de una tensión recóndita apenas disimulada por sus gracias excesivas.

Pero sobre todo, me pareció un hombre muy triste. Ya para entonces había formalizado

su compromiso de amores con Ángela Vicario.

Nunca se estableció muy bien cómo se conocieron. La propietaria de la pensión de

hombres solos donde vivía Bayardo San Román, contaba que éste estaba haciendo la

siesta en un mecedor de la sala, a fines de setiembre, cuando Ángela Vicario y su

madre, atravesaron la plaza con dos canastas de flores artificiales. Bayardo San Román

despertó a medias, vio las dos mujeres vestidas de negro inclemente que parecían los

únicos seres vivos en el marasmo de las dos de la tarde, y preguntó quién era la joven.

La propietaria le contestó que era la hija menor de la mujer que la acompañaba, y que

se llamaba Ángela Vicario. Bayardo San Román las siguió con la mirada hasta el otro

extremo de la plaza.

-Tiene el nombre bien puesto -dijo.

Luego recostó la cabeza en el espaldar del mecedor, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Cuando despierte -dijo-, recuérdame que me voy a casar con ella.

Ángela Vicario me contó que la propietaria de la pensión le había hablado de este

episodio desde antes de que Bayardo San Román la requiriera en amores. «Me asusté

mucho», me dijo. Tres personas que estaban en la pensión confirmaron que el episodio

había ocurrido, pero otras cuatro no lo creyeron cierto. En cambio, todas las versiones

coincidían en que Ángela Vicario y Bayardo San Román se habían visto por primera vez

en las fiestas patrias de octubre, durante una verbena de caridad en la que ella estuvo

encargada de cantar las rifas. Bayardo San Román llegó a la verbena y fue derecho al

mostrador atendido por la rifera lánguida cerrada de luto hasta la empuñadura, y le

preguntó cuánto costaba la ortofónica con incrustaciones de nácar que había de ser el

atractivo mayor de la feria. Ella le contestó que no estaba para la venta sino para rifar.

-Mejor -dijo él-, así será más fácil, y además, más barata.

Ella me confesó que había logrado impresionarla, pero por razones contrarias del

amor. «Yo detestaba a los hombres altaneros, y nunca había visto uno con tantas ínfulas

-me dijo, evocando aquel día-. Además, pensé que era un polaco.» Su contrariedad fue

mayor cuando cantó la rifa de la ortofónica, en medio de la ansiedad de todos, y en

efecto se la ganó Bayardo San Román. No podía imaginarse que él, sólo por

impresionarla, había comprado todo los números de la rifa.

Esa noche, cuando volvió a su casa, Ángela Vicario encontró allí la ortofónica envuelta

en papel de regalo y adornada con un lazo de organza. «Nunca pude saber cómo supo

que era mi cumpleaños», me dijo. Le costó trabajo convencer a sus padres de que no le

había dado ningún motivo a Bayardo San Román para que le mandara semejante regalo,

y menos de una manera tan visible que no pasó inadvertido para nadie. De modo que

sus hermanos mayores, Pedro y Pablo, llevaron la ortofónica al hotel para devolvérsela a

su dueño, y lo hicieron con tanto revuelo que no hubo nadie que la viera venir y no la

viera regresar. Con lo único que no contó la familia fue con los encantos irresistibles de

Bayardo San Román. Los gemelos no reaparecieron hasta el amanecer del día siguiente,

turbios de la borrachera, llevando otra vez la ortofónica y llevando además a Bayardo

San Román para seguir la parranda en la casa.

Ángela Vicario era la hija menor de una familia de recursos escasos. Su padre, Poncio

Vicario, era orfebre de pobres, y la vista se le acabó de tanto hacer primores de oro para Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

16

mantener el honor de la casa. Purísima del Carmen, su madre, había sido maestra de

escuela hasta que se casó para siempre. Su aspecto manso y un tanto afligido

disimulaba muy bien el rigor de su carácter. «Parecía una monja», recuerda Mercedes.

Se consagró con tal espíritu de sacrificio a la atención del esposo y a la crianza de los

hijos, que a uno se le olvidaba a veces que seguía existiendo. Las dos hijas mayores se

habían .casado muy tarde. Además de los gemelos, tuvieron una hija intermedia que

había muerto de fiebres crepusculares, y dos años después seguían guardándole un luto

aliviado dentro de la casa, pero riguroso en la calle. Los hermanos fueron criados para

ser hombres. Ellas habían sido educadas para casarse. Sabían bordar con bastidor, coser

a máquina, tejer encaje de bolillo, lavar y planchar, hacer flores artificiales y dulces de

fantasía, y redactar esquelas de compromiso. A diferencia de las muchachas de la época,

que habían descuidado el culto de la muerte, las cuatro eran maestras en la ciencia

antigua de velar a los enfermos, confortar a los moribundos y amortajar a los muertos.

Lo único que mi madre les reprochaba era la costumbre de peinarse antes de dormir.

«Muchachas -les decía-: no se peinen de noche que se retrasan los navegantes.» Salvo

por eso, pensaba que no había hijas mejor educadas. «Son perfectas -le oía decir con

frecuencia-. Cualquier hombre será feliz con ellas, porque han sido criadas para sufrir.»

Sin embargo, a los que se casaron con las dos mayores les fue difícil romper el cerco,

porque siempre iban juntas a todas partes, y organizaban bailes de mujeres solas y

estaban predispuestas a encontrar segundas intenciones en los designios de los

hombres.

Ángela Vicario era la más bella de las cuatro, y mi madre decía que había nacido como

las grandes reinas de la historia con el cordón umbilical enrollado en el cuello. Pero tenía

un aire desamparado y una pobreza de espíritu que le auguraban un porvenir incierto.

Yo volvía a verla año tras año, durante mis vacaciones de Navidad, y cada vez parecía

más desvalida en la ventana de su casa, donde se sentaba por la tarde a hacer flores de

trapo y a cantar valses de solteras con sus vecinas. «Ya está de colgar en un alambre

-me decía Santiago Nasar-: tu prima la boba.» De pronto, poco antes del luto de la

hermana, la encontré en la calle por primera vez, vestida de mujer y con el cabello

rizado, y apenas si pude creer que fuera la misma. Pero fue una visión momentánea: su

penuria de espíritu se agravaba con los años. Tanto, que cuando se supo que Bayardo

San Román quería casarse con ella, muchos pensaron que era una perfidia de forastero.

La familia no sólo lo tomó en serió, sino con un grande alborozo. Salvo Pura Vicario,

quien puso como condición que Bayardo San Román acreditara su identidad. Hasta

entonces nadie sabía quién era. Su pasado no iba más allá de la tarde en que

desembarcó con su atuendo de artista, y era tan reservado sobre su origen que hasta el

engendro más demente podía ser cierto. Se llegó a decir que había arrasado pueblos y

sembrado el terror en Casanare como comandante de tropa, que era prófugo de Cayena,

que lo habían visto en Pernambuco tratando de medrar con una pareja de osos

amaestrados, y que había rescatado los restos de un galeón español cargado de oro en

el canal de los Vientos. Bayardo San Román le puso término a tantas conjeturas con un

recurso simple: trajo a su familia en pleno.

Eran cuatro: el padre, la madre y dos hermanas perturbadoras. Llegaron en un Ford T

con placas oficiales cuya bocina de pato alborotó las calles a las once de la mañana. La

madre, Alberta Simonds, una mulata grande de Curazao que hablaba el castellano

todavía atravesado de papiamento, había sido proclamada en su juventud como la más

bella entre las 200 más bellas de las Antillas. Las hermanas, acabadas de florecer,

parecían dos potrancas sin sosiego. Pero la carta grande era el padre: el general

Petronio San Román, héroe de las guerras civiles del siglo anterior, y una de las glorias Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

17

mayores del .régimen conservador por haber puesto en fuga al coronel Aureliano

Buendía en el desastre de Tucurinca. Mi madre fue la única que no fue a saludarlo

cuando supo quién era. «Me parecía muy bien que se casaran -me dijo-. Pero una cosa

era eso, y otra muy distinta era darle la mano a un hombre que ordenó dispararle por ,la

espalda a Gerineldo Márquez.» Desde que asomó por la ventana del automóvil

saludando con el sombrero blanco, todos lo reconocieron por la fama de sus retratos.

Llevaba un traje de lienzo color de trigo, botines de cordobán con los cordones cruzados,

y unos espejuelos de oro prendidos con pinzas en la cruz de la nariz y sostenidos con

una leontina en el ojal del chaleco. Llevaba la medalla del valor en la solapa y un bastón

con el escudo nacional esculpido en el pomo. Fue el primero que se bajó del automóvil,

cubierto por completo por el polvo ardiente de nuestros malos caminos, y no tuvo más

que aparecer en el pescante para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que Bayardo

San Román se iba a casar con quien quisiera.

Era Ángela Vicario quien no quería casarse con él. «Me parecía demasiado hombre

para mí», me dijo. Además, Bayardo San Román no había intentado siquiera seducirla a

ella, sino que hechizó a la familia con sus encantos. Ángela Vicario no olvidó nunca el

horror de la noche en que sus padres y sus hermanas mayores con sus maridos,

reunidos en la sala de la casa, le impusieron la obligación de casarse con un hombre que

apenas había visto. Los gemelos se mantuvieron al margen. «Nos pareció que eran

vainas de mujeres», me dijo Pablo Vicario. El argumento decisivo de los padres fue que

una familia dignifica da por la modestia no tenía derecho a despreciar aquel premio del

destino. Angela Vicario se atrevió apenas a insinuar el inconveniente de la falta de amor,

pero su madre lo demolió con una sola frase:

-También el amor se aprende.

A diferencia de los noviazgos de la época, que eran largos y vigilados, el de ellos fue

de sólo cuatro meses por las urgencias de Bayardo San Román. No fue más corto porque

Pura Vicario exigió esperar a que terminara el luto de la familia. Pero el tiempo alcanzó

sin angustias por la manera irresistible con que Bayardo San Román arreglaba las cosas.

«Una noche me preguntó cuál era la casa que más me gustaba -me contó Ángela

Vicario-. Y yo le contesté, sin saber para qué era, que la más bonita del pueblo era la

quinta del viudo de Xius.» Yo hubiera dicho lo mismo. Estaba en una colina barrida por

los vientos, y desde la terraza se veía el paraíso sin limite de las ciénagas cubiertas de

anémonas moradas, y en los días claros del verano se alcanzaba a ver el horizonte nítido

del Caribe, y los trasatlánticos de turistas de Cartagena de Indias. Bayardo San Román

fue esa misma noche al Club Social y se sentó a la mesa del viudo de Xius a jugar una

partida de dominó.

-Viudo -le dijo-: le compro su casa.

-No está a la venta -dijo el viudo.

-Se la compro con todo lo que tiene dentro.

El viudo de Xius le explicó con una buena educación a la antigua que los objetos de la

casa habían sido comprados por la esposa en toda una vida de sacrificios, y que para él

seguían siendo como parte de ella. «Hablaba con el alma en la mano -me dijo el doctor

Dionisio Iguarán, que estaba jugando con ellos-. Yo estaba seguro que prefería morirse

antes que vender una casa donde había sido feliz durante más de treinta años.»

También Bayardo San Román comprendió sus razones.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. Entonces véndame la casa vacía.

Pero el viudo se defendió hasta el final de la partida. Al cabo de tres noches, ya mejor

preparado, Bayardo San Román ,Volvió a la mesa de dominó. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

18

-Viudo -empezó de nuevo-: ¿Cuánto cuesta la casa?

-No tiene precio.

-Diga uno cualquiera.

-Lo siento, Bayardo -dijo el viudo-, pero ustedes los jóvenes no entienden los motivos

del corazón.

Bayardo San Román no hizo una pausa para pensar.

-Digamos cinco mil pesos -dijo.

Juega limpio -le replicó el viudo con la dignidad alerta-. Esa casa no vale tanto.

-Diez mil -dijo Bayardo San Román-. Ahora mismo, y con un billete encima del otro.

El viudo lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. «Lloraba de rabia -me dijo el doctor

Dionisio Iguarán, que además de médico era hombre de letras-. Imagínate: semejante

cantidad al alcance de la mano, y tener que decir que no por una simple flaqueza del

espíritu.» Al viudo de Xius no le salió la voz, pero negó sin vacilación con la cabeza.

-Entonces hágame un último favor -dijo Bayardo San Román-. Espéreme aquí cinco

minutos.

Cinco minutos después, en efecto, volvió al Club Social con las alforjas enchapadas de

plata, y puso sobre la mesa diez gavillas de billetes de a mil todavía con las bandas

impresas del Banco del Estado. El viudo de Xius murió dos años después. «Se murió de

eso -decía el doctor Dionisio Iguarán-. Estaba más sano que nosotros, pero cuando uno

lo auscultaba se le sentían borboritar las lágrimas dentro del corazón.» Pues no sólo

había vendido la casa con todo lo que tenía dentro, sino que le pidió a Bayardo San

Román que le fuera pagando poco a poco porque no le quedaba ni un baúl de

consolación para guardar tanto dinero.

Nadie hubiera pensado, ni lo dijo nadie, que Ángela Vicario no fuera virgen. No se le

había conocido ningún novio anterior y había crecido junto con sus hermanas bajo el

rigor de una madre de hierro. Aun cuando le faltaban menos de dos meses para casarse,

Pura Vicario no permitió que fuera sola con Bayardo San Román a conocer la casa en

que iban a vivir, sino que ella y el padre ciego la acompañaron para custodiarle la honra.

« Lo único que le rogaba a Dios es que me diera valor para matarme -me dijo Ángela

Vicario-. Pero no me lo dio.» Tan aturdida estaba que había resuelto contarle la verdad a

su madre para librarse de aquel martirio, cuando sus dos únicas confidentes, que la

ayudaban a hacer flores de trapo junto a la ventana, la disuadieron de su buena

intención. «Les obedecí a ciegas -me dijo- porque me habían hecho creer que eran

expertas en chanchullos de hombres.» Le aseguraron que casi todas las mujeres perdían

la virginidad en accidentes de la infancia. Le insistieron en que aun los maridos más

difíciles se resignaban a cualquier cosa siempre que nadie lo supiera. La convencieron,

en fin, de que la mayoría de los hombres llegaban tan asustados a la noche de bodas,

que eran incapaces de hacer nada sin la ayuda de la mujer, y a la hora de la verdad no

podían responder de sus propios actos. «Lo único que creen es lo que vean en la

sábana», le dijeron. De modo que le enseñaron artimañas de comadronas para fingir sus

prendas perdidas, y para que pudiera exhibir en su primera mañana de recién casada,

abierta al sol en el patio de su casa, la sábana de hilo con la mancha del honor.

Se casó con esa ilusión. Bayardo San Román, por su parte, debió casarse con la

ilusión de comprar la felicidad con el peso descomunal de su poder y su fortuna, pues

cuanto más aumentaban los planes de la fiesta, más ideas de delirio se le ocurrían para

hacerla más grande. Trató de retrasar la boda por un día cuando se anunció la visita del

obispo, para que éste los casara, pero Ángela Vicario se opuso. «La verdad -me dijo- es Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

19

que yo no quería ser bendecida por un hombre que sólo cortaba las crestas para la sopa

y botaba en la basura el resto del gallo.» Sin embargo, aun sin la bendición del obispo,

la fiesta adquirió una fuerza propia tan difícil de amaestrar, que al mismo Bayardo San

Román se le salió de las manos y terminó por ser un acontecimiento público.

El general Petronio San Román y su familia vinieron esta vez en el buque de

ceremonias del Congreso Nacional, que permaneció atracado en el muelle hasta el

término de la fiesta, y con ellos vinieron muchas gentes ilustres que sin embargo

pasaron inadvertidas en el tumulto de caras nuevas. Trajeron tantos regalos, que fue

preciso restaurar el local olvidado de la primera planta eléctrica para exhibir los más

admirables, y el resto los llevaron de una vez a la antigua casa del viudo de Mus que ya

estaba dispuesta para recibir a los recién casados. Al novio le regalaron un automóvil

convertible con su nombre grabado en letras góticas bajo el escudo de la fábrica. A la

novia le regalaron un estuche de cubiertos de oro puro para veinticuatro invitados.

Trajeron además un espectáculo de bailarines, y dos orquestas de valses que

desentonaron con las bandas locales, y con las muchas papayeras y grupos de

acordeones que venían alborotados por la bulla de la parranda.

La familia Vicario vivía en una casa modesta, con paredes de ladrillos y un, techo de

palma rematado por dos buhardas donde se metían a empollar las golondrinas en enero.

Tenía en el frente una terraza ocupada casi por completo con macetas de flores, y un

patio grande con gallinas sueltas y árboles frutales. En el fondo del patio, los gemelos

tenían un criadero de cerdos, con su piedra de sacrificios y su mesa de destazar, que fue

una buena fuente de recursos domésticos desde que a Poncio Vicario se le acabó la

vista. El negocio lo había empezado Pedro Vicario, pero cuando éste se fue al servicio

militar, su hermano gemelo aprendió también el oficio de matarife.

El interior de la casa alcanzaba apenas para vivir. Por eso las hermanas mayores

trataron de pedir una casa prestada cuando se dieron cuenta del tamaño de la fiesta.

«Imagínate -me dijo Ángela Vicario-: habían pensado en la casa de Plácida Linero, pero

por fortuna mis padres se emperraron con el tema de siempre de que nuestras hijas se

casan en nuestro chiquero, o no se casan.» Así que pintaron la casa de su color amarillo

original, enderezaron las puertas y compusieron los pisos, y la dejaron tan digna como

fue posible para una boda de tanto estruendo. Los gemelos se llevaron los cerdos para

otra parte y sanearon la porqueriza con cal viva, pero aun así se vio que iba a faltar

espacio. Al final, por diligencias de Bayardo San. Román, tumbaron las cercas del patio,

pidieron prestadas para bailar las casas contiguas, y pusieron mesones de carpinteros

para sentarse a comer bajo la fronda de los tamarindos.

El único sobresalto imprevisto lo causó el novio en la mañana de la boda, pues llegó a

buscar a Ángela Vicario con dos horas de retraso, y ella se había negado a vestirse de

novia mientras no lo viera en la casa. «Imagínate -me dijo-: hasta me hubiera alegrado

de que no llegara, pero nunca que me dejara vestida.» Su cautela pareció natural,

porque no había un percance público más vergonzoso para una mujer que quedarse

plantada con el vestido de novia. En cambio, el hecho de que Ángela Vicario se atreviera

a ponerse el velo y los azahares sin ser virgen, había de ser interpretado después como

una profanación de los símbolos de la pureza. Mi madre fue la única que apreció como

un acto de valor el que hubiera jugado sus cartas marcadas hasta las últimas

consecuencias. «En aquel tiempo -me explicó-, Dios entendía esas cosas.» Por el

contrario, nadie ha sabido todavía con qué cartas jugó Bayardo San Román. Desde que

apareció por fin de levita y chistera, hasta que se fugó del baile con la criatura de sus

tormentos, fue la imagen perfecta del novio feliz. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

20

Tampoco se supo nunca con qué cartas jugó Santiago Nasar. Yo estuve con él todo el

tiempo, en la iglesia y en la fiesta, junto con Cristo Bedoya y mi hermano Luis Enrique, y

ninguno de nosotros vislumbró el menor cambio en su modo de ser. He tenido que

repetir esto muchas veces, pues los cuatro habíamos crecido juntos en la escuela y

luego en la misma pandilla de vacaciones, y nadie podía creer que tuviéramos un secreto

sin compartir, y menos un secreto tan grande.

Santiago Nasar era un hombre de fiestas, y su gozo mayor lo tuvo la víspera de su

muerte, calculando los costos de la boda. En la iglesia estimó que habían puesto adornos

florales por un valor igual al de catorce entierros de primera clase. Esa precisión había

de perseguirme durante muchos años, pues Santiago Nasar me había dicho a menudo

que el olor de las flores encerradas tenía para él una relación inmediata con la muerte, y

aquel día me lo repitió al entrar en el templo. «No quiero flores en mi entierro», me dijo,

sin pensar que yo había de ocuparme al día siguiente de que no las hubiera. En el

trayecto de la iglesia a la casa de los Vicario sacó la cuenta de las guirnaldas de colores

con que adornaron las calles, calculó el precio de la música y los cohetes, y hasta de la

granizada de arroz crudo con que nos recibieron en la fiesta. En el sopor del medio día

los recién casados hicieron la ronda del patio. Bayardo San Román se había hecho muy

amigo nuestro, amigo de tragos, como se decía entonces, y parecía muy a gusto en

nuestra mesa. Ángela Vicario, sin el velo y la corona y con el vestido de raso ensopado

de sudor, había asumido de pronto su cara de mujer casada. Santiago Nasar calculaba, y

se lo dijo a Bayardo San Román, que la boda iba costando hasta ese momento unos

nueve mil pesos. Fue evidente que ella lo entendió como una impertinencia. « Mi madre

me había enseñado que nunca se debe hablar de plata delante de la otra gente», me

dijo. Bayardo San Román, en cambio, lo recibió de muy buen talante y hasta con una

cierta jactancia.

-Casi -dijo-, pero apenas estamos empezando. Al final será más o menos el doble.

Santiago Nasar se propuso comprobarlo hasta el último céntimo, y la vida le alcanzó

justo. En efecto, con los datos finales que Cristo Bedoya le dio al día siguiente en el

puerto, 45 minutos antes de morir, comprobó que el pronóstico de Bayardo San Román

había sido exacto.

Yo conservaba un recuerdo muy confuso de la fiesta antes de que hubiera decidido

rescatarla a pedazos de la memoria ajena. Durante años se siguió hablando en mi casa

de que mi padre había vuelto a tocar el violín de su juventud en honor de los recién

casados, que mi hermana la monja bailó un merengue con su hábito de tornera, y que el

doctor Dionisio Iguarán, que era primo hermano de mi madre, consiguió que se lo

llevaran en el buque oficial para no estar aquí al día siguiente cuando viniera el obispo.

En el curso de las indagaciones para esta crónica recobré numerosas vivencias

marginales, y entre ellas el recuerdo de gracia de las hermanas de Bayardo San Román,

cuyos vestidos de terciopelo con grandes alas de mariposas, prendidas con pinzas de oro

en la espalda, llamaron más la atención que el penacho de plumas y la coraza de

medallas de guerra de su padre. Muchos sabían que en la inconsciencia de la parranda le

propuse a Mercedes Barcha que se casara conmigo, cuando apenas había terminado la

escuela primaria, tal como ella misma me lo recordó cuando nos casamos catorce años

después. La imagen más intensa que siempre conservé de aquel domingo indeseable fue

la del viejo Poncio Vicario sentado solo en un taburete en el centro del patio. Lo habían

puesto ahí pensando quizás que era el sitio de honor, y los invitados tropezaban con él,

lo confundían con otro, lo cambiaban de lugar para que no estorbara, y él movía la

cabeza nevada hacia todos lados con una expresión errática de ciego demasiado

reciente, contestando preguntas que no eran para él y respondiendo saludos fugaces que Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

21

nadie le hacía, feliz en su cerco de olvido, con la camisa acartonada de engrudo y el

bastón de guayacán que le habían comprado para la fiesta.

El acto formal terminó a las seis de la tarde cuando se despidieron los invitados de

honor. El buque se fue con las luces encendidas y dejando un reguero de valses de

pianola, y por un instante quedamos a la deriva sobre un abismo de incertidumbre,

hasta que volvimos a reconocernos unos a otros y nos hundimos en el manglar de la

parranda. Los recién casados aparecieron poco después en el automóvil descubierto,

abriéndose paso a duras penas en el tumulto. Bayardo San Román reventó cohetes,

tomó aguardiente de las botellas que le tendía la muchedumbre, y se bajó del coche con

Ángela Vicario para meterse en la rueda de la cumbiamba. Por último ordenó que

siguiéramos bailando por cuenta suya hasta donde nos alcanzara la vida, y se llevó a la

esposa aterrorizada para la casa de sus sueños donde el viudo de Xius había sido feliz.

La parranda pública se dispersó en fragmentos hacia la media noche, y sólo quedó

abierto el negocio de Clotilde Armenta a un costado de la plaza. Santiago Nasar y yo,

con mi hermano Luis Enrique y Cristo Bedoya, nos fuimos para la casa de misericordias

de María Alejandrina Cervantes. Por allí pasaron entre muchos otros los hermanos

Vicario, y estuvieron bebiendo con nosotros y cantando con Santiago Nasar cinco horas

antes de matarlo. Debían quedar aún algunos rescoldos desperdigados de la fiesta

original, pues de todos lados nos llegaban ráfagas de música. y pleitos remotos, y nos

siguieron llegando, cada vez más tristes, hasta muy poco antes de que bramara el buque

del obispo.

Pura Vicario le contó a mi madre que se había acostado a las once de la noche

después de que las hijas mayores la ayudaron a poner un poco de orden en los estragos

de la boda. Como a las diez, cuando todavía quedaban algunos borrachos cantando en el

patio, Ángela Vicario había mandado a pedir una maletita de cosas personales que

estaba en el ropero de su dormitorio, y ella quiso mandarle también una maleta con ropa

de diario, pero el recadero estaba de prisa. Se había dormido a fondo cuando tocaron a

la puerta. «Fueron tres toques muy despacio -le contó a mi madre-, pero tenían esa cosa

rara de las malas noticias.» Le contó que había abierto la puerta sin encender la luz para

no despertar a nadie, y vio a Bayardo San Román en el resplandor del farol público, con

la camisa de seda sin abotonar y los pantalones de fantasía sostenidos con tirantes

elásticos. «Tenía ese color verde de los sueños», le dijo Pura Vicario a mi madre. Ángela

Vicario estaba en la sombra, de modo que sólo la vio cuando Bayardo San Román la

agarró por el brazo y la puso en la luz. Llevaba el traje de raso en piltrafas y estaba

envuelta con una toalla hasta la cintura. Pura Vicario creyó que se habían desbarrancado

con el automóvil y estaban muertos en el fondo del precipicio.

Ave María Purísima -dijo aterrada-. Contesten si todavía son de este mundo.

Bayardo San Román no entró, sino que empujó con suavidad a su esposa hacia el

interior de la casa, sin decir una palabra. Después besó a Pura Vicario en la mejilla y le

habló con una voz de muy hondo desaliento pero con mucha ternura.

-Gracias por todo, madre -le dijo-. Usted es una santa.

Sólo Pura Vicario supo lo que hizo en las dos horas siguientes, y se fue a la muerte

con su secreto. «Lo único que recuerdo es que me sostenía por el pelo con una mano y

me golpeaba con la otra con tanta rabia que pensé que me iba a matar», me contó

Ángela Vicario. Pero hasta eso lo hizo con tanto sigilo, que su marido y sus hijas

mayores, dormidos en los otros cuartos, no se enteraron de nada hasta el amanecer

cuando ya estaba consumado el desastre. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

22

Los gemelos volvieron a la casa un poco antes de las tres, llamados de urgencia por

su madre. Encontraron á Ángela Vicario tumbada bocabajo en un sofá del comedor y con

la cara macerada a golpes, pero había terminado de llorar. «Ya no estaba asustada -me

dijo-. Al contrario: sentía como si por fin me hubiera quitado de encima la conduerma de

la muerte, y lo único que quería era que todo terminara rápido para tirarme a dormir.»

Pedro Vicario, el más resuelto de los hermanos, la levantó en vilo por la cintura y la

sentó en la mesa del comedor.

-Anda, niña -le dijo temblando de rabia-: dinos quién fue.

Ella se demoró apenas el tiempo necesario para decir el nombre. Lo buscó en las

tinieblas, lo encontró a primera vista entre los tantos y tantos nombres confundibles de

este mundo y del otro, y lo dejó clavado en la pared con su dardo certero, como a una

mariposa sin albedrío cuya sentencia estaba escrita desde siempre.

-Santiago Nasar -dijo. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

23

El abogado sustentó la tesis del homicidio en legítima defensa del honor, que fue

admitida por el tribunal de conciencia, y los gemelos declararon al final del juicio que

hubieran vuelto a hacerlo mil veces por los mismos motivos. Fueron ellos quienes

vislumbraron el recurso de la defensa desde que se rindieron ante su iglesia pocos

minutos después del crimen. Irrumpieron jadeando en la Casa Cural, perseguidos de

cerca por un grupo de árabes enardecidos, y pusieron los cuchillos con el acero limpio en

la mesa del padre Amador. Ambos estaban exhaustos por el trabajo bárbaro de la

muerte, y tenían la ropa y los brazos empapados y la cara embadurnada de sudor y de

sangre todavía viva, pero él párroco recordaba la rendición como un acto de una gran

dignidad.

-Lo matamos a conciencia -dijo Pedro Vicario-, pero somos inocentes.

-Tal vez ante Dios -dijo el padre Amador.

-Ante Dios y ante los hombres -dijo Pablo Vicario-. Fue un asunto de honor.

Más aún: en la reconstrucción de los hechos fingieron un encarnizamiento mucho más

inclemente que el de la realidad, hasta el extremo de que fue necesario reparar con

fondos públicos la puerta principal de la casa de Plácida Linero, que quedó desportillada

a punta de cuchillo. En el panóptico de Riohacha, donde estuvieron tres años en espera

del juicio porque no tenían con que pagar la fianza para la libertad condicional, los

reclusos más antiguos los recordaban por su buen carácter y su espíritu social, pero

nunca advirtieron en ellos ningún indicio de arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, la realidad

parecía ser que los hermanos Vicario no hicieron nada de lo que convenía para matar a

Santiago Nasar de inmediato y sin espectáculo público, sino que hicieron mucho más de

lo que era imaginable para que alguien les impidiera matarlo, y no lo consiguieron.

Según me dijeron años después, habían empezado por buscarlo en la casa de María

Alejandrina Cervantes, donde estuvieron con él hasta las dos. Este dato, como muchos

otros, no fue registrado en el sumario. En realidad, Santiago Nasar ya no estaba ahí a la

hora en que los gemelos dicen que fueron a buscarlo, pues habíamos salido a hacer una

ronda de serenatas, pero en todo caso no era cierto que hubieran ido. «Jamás habrían

vuelto a salir de aquí», me dijo María Alejandrina Cervantes, y conociéndola tan bien,

nunca lo puse en duda. En cambio, lo fueron a esperar en la casa de Clotilde Armenta,

por donde sabían que iba a pasar medio mundo menos Santiago Nasar. «Era el único

lugar abierto», declararon al instructor. «Tarde o temprano tenía que salir por ahí», me

dijeron a mí, después de que fueron absueltos. Sin embargo, cualquiera sabía que la

puerta principal de la casa de Plácida Linero permanecía trancada por dentro, inclusive

durante el día, y que Santiago Nasar llevaba siempre consigo las llaves de la entrada

posterior. Por allí entró de regreso a su casa, en efecto, cuando hacía más de una hora

que los gemelos Vicario lo esperaban por el otro lado, y si después salió por la puerta de

la plaza cuando iba a recibir al obispo fue por una. razón tan imprevista que el mismo

instructor del sumario no acabó de entenderla.

Nunca hubo una muerte más anunciada. Después de que la hermana les reveló el

nombre, los gemelos Vicario pasaron por el depósito de la pocilga, donde guardaban los

útiles de sacrificio, y escogieron los dos cuchillos mejores: uno de descuartizar, de diez

pulgadas de largo por dos y media de ancho, y otro de limpiar, de siete pulgadas de

largo por una y media de ancho. Los envolvieron en un trapo, y se fueron a afilarlos en Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

24

el mercado de carnes, donde apenas empezaban a abrir algunos expendios. Los

primeros clientes eran escasos, pero veintidós personas declararon haber oído cuanto

dijeron, y todas coincidían en la impresión de que lo habían dicho con el único propósito

de que los oyeran. Faustino Santos, un carnicero amigo, los vio entrar a las 3.20 cuando

acababa de abrir su mesa de vísceras, y no entendió por qué llegaban el lunes y tan

temprano, y todavía con los vestidos de paño oscuro de la boda. Estaba acostumbrado a

verlos los viernes, pero un poco más tarde, y con los delantales de cuero que se ponían

para la matanza. «Pensé que estaban tan borrachos -me dijo Faustino Santos-, que no

sólo se habían equivocado de hora sino también de fecha.» Les recordó que era lunes.

-Quién no lo sabe, pendejo -le contestó de buen modo Pablo Vicario-. Sólo venimos a

afilar los cuchillos.

Los afilaron en la piedra giratoria, y como lo hacían siempre: Pedro sosteniendo los

dos cuchillos y alternándolos en la piedra, y Pablo dándole vuelta a la manivela. Al

mismo tiempo hablaban del esplendor de la boda con los otros carniceros. Algunos se

quejaron de no haber recibido su ración de pastel, a pesar de ser compañeros de oficio,

y ellos les prometieron que las harían mandar más tarde. Al final, hicieron cantar los

cuchillos en la piedra, y Pablo puso el suyo junto a la lámpara para que destellara el

acero:

-Vamos a matar a Santiago Nasar -dijo.

Tenían tan bien fundada su reputación de gente buena, que nadie les hizo caso.

«Pensamos que eran vainas de borrachos», declararon varios carniceros, lo mismo que

Victoria Guzmán y tantos otros que los vieron después. Yo había de preguntarles alguna

vez a los carniceros si el oficio de matarife no revelaba un alma predispuesta para matar

un ser humano. Protestaron: «Cuando uno sacrifica una res no se atreve a mirarle los

ojos». Uno de ellos me dijo que no podía comer la carne del animal que degollaba. Otro

me dijo que no sería capaz de sacrificar una vaca que hubiera conocido antes, y menos

si había tomado su leche. Les recordé que los hermanos Vicario sacrificaban los mismos

cerdos que criaban, y les eran tan familiares que los distinguían por sus nombres. «Es

cierto -me replicó uno-, pero fíjese que no les ponían nombres de gente sino de flores.»

Faustino Santos fue el único que percibió una lumbre de verdad en la amenaza de Pablo

Vicario, y le preguntó en broma por qué tenían que matar a Santiago Nasar habiendo

tantos ricos que merecían morir primero.

-Santiago Nasar sabe por qué -le contestó Pedro Vicario.

Faustino Santos me contó que se había quedado con la duda, y se la comunicó a un

agente de la policía que pasó poco más tarde a comprar una libra de hígado para el

desayuno del alcalde. El agente, de acuerdo con el sumario, se llamaba Leandro Pornoy,

y murió el año siguiente por una cornada de toro en la yugular durante las fiestas

patronales. De modo que nunca pude hablar con él, pero Clotilde Armenta me confirmó

que fue la primera persona que estuvo en su tienda cuando ya los gemelos Vicario se

habían sentado a esperar.

Clotilde Armenta acababa de reemplazar a su marido en el mostrador. Era el sistema

habitual. La tienda vendía leche al amanecer y víveres durante el día, y se transformaba

en cantina desde las seis de la tarde. Clotilde Armenta la abría a las 3.30 de la

madrugada. Su marido, el buen don Rogelio de la Flor, se hacía cargo de la cantina

hasta la hora de cerrar. Pero aquella noche hubo tantos clientes descarriados de la boda,

que se acostó pasadas las tres sin haber cerrado, y ya Clotilde Armenta estaba

levantada más temprano que de costumbre, porque quería terminar antes de que llegara

el obispo. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

25

Los hermanos Vicario entraron a las 4.10. A esa hora sólo se vendían cosas de comer,

pero Clotilde Armenta les vendió una botella de aguardiente de caña, no sólo por el

aprecio que les tenía, sino también porque estaba muy agradecida por la porción de

pastel de boda que le habían mandado. Se bebieron la botella entera con dos largas

tragantadas, pero siguieron impávidos. «Estaban pasmados -me dijo Clotilde Armenta-,

y ya no podían levantar presión ni con petróleo de lámpara.» Luego se quitaron las

chaquetas de paño, las colgaron con mucho cuidado en el espaldar de las sillas, y

pidieron otra botella. Tenían la camisa sucia de sudor seco y una barba del día anterior

que les daba un aspecto montuno. La segunda botella se la tomaron más despacio,

sentados, mirando con insistencia hacia la casa de Plácida Linero, en la acera de

enfrente, cuyas ventanas estaban apagadas. La más grande del balcón era la del

dormitorio de Santiago Nasar. Pedro Vicario le preguntó a Clotilde Armenta si había visto

luz en esa ventana, y ella le contestó que no, pero le pareció un interés extraño.

-¿Le pasó algo? -preguntó.

-Nada -le contestó Pedro Vicario-. No más que lo andamos buscando para matarlo.

Fue una respuesta tan espontánea que ella no pudo creer que fuera cierta. Pero se fijó

en que los gemelos llevaban dos cuchillos de matarife envueltos en trapos de cocina.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué quieren matarlo tan temprano? -preguntó.

-Él sabe por qué -contestó Pedro Vicario.

Clotilde Armenta los examinó en serio. Los conocía tan bien que podía distinguirlos,

sobre todo después de que Pedro Vicario regresó del cuartel. «Parecían dos niños», me

dijo. Y esa reflexión la asustó, pues siempre había pensado que sólo los niños son

capaces de todo. Así que acabó de preparar los trastos de la leche, y se fue a despertar

a su marido para contarle lo que estaba pasando en la tienda. Don Rogelio de la Flor la

escuchó medio dormido.

-No seas pendeja -le dijo-, ésos no matan a nadie, y menos a un rico.

Cuando Clotilde Armenta volvió a la tienda los gemelos estaban conversando con el

agente Leandro Pornoy, que iba por la leche del alcalde. No oyó lo que hablaron, pero

supuso que algo le habían dicho de sus propósitos, por la forma en que observó los

cuchillos al salir.

El coronel Lázaro Aponte se había levantado un poco antes de las cuatro. Acababa de

afeitarse cuando el agente Leandro Pornoy le reveló las intenciones de los hermanos

Vicario. Había resuelto tantos pleitos de amigos la noche anterior, que no se dio ninguna

prisa por uno más. Se vistió con calma, se hizo varias veces hasta que le quedó perfecto

el corbatín de mariposa, y se colgó en el cuello el escapulario de la Congregación de

María para recibir al obispo. Mientras desayunaba con un guiso de hígado cubierto de

anillos de cebolla, su esposa le'contó muy excitada que Bayardo San Román había

devuelto a Ángela Vicario, pero él no lo tomó con igual dramatismo.

-¡Dios mío! -se burló-, ¿qué va a pensar el obispo?

Sin embargo, antes de terminar el desayuno recordó lo que acababa de decirle el

ordenanza, juntó las dos noticias y descubrió de inmediato que casaban exactas como

dos piezas de un acertijo. Entonces fue a la plaza por la calle del puerto nuevo, cuyas

casas empezaban a revivir por la llegada del obispo. «Recuerdo con seguridad que eran

casi las cinco y empezaba a llover», me dijo el coronel Lázaro Aponte. En el trayecto,

tres personas lo detuvieron para contarle en secreto que los hermanos Vicario estaban

esperando a Santiago Nasar para matarlo, pero sólo uno supo decirle dónde. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

26

Los encontró en la tienda de Clotilde Armenta. «Cuando los vi pensé que eran puras

bravuconadas -me dijo con su lógica personal-, porque no estaban tan borrachos como

yo creía.» Ni siquiera los interrogó sobre sus intenciones, sino que les quitó los cuchillos

y los mandó a dormir. Los trataba con la misma complacencia de sí mismo con que

había sorteado la alarma de la esposa.

-¡Imagínense -les dijo-: qué va a decir el obispo si los encuentra en ese estado!

Ellos se fueron. Clotilde Armenta sufrió una desilusión más con la ligereza del alcalde,

pues pensaba que debía arrestar a los

gemelos hasta esclarecer la verdad. El coronel Aponte le mostró los cuchillos como un

argumento final.

-Ya no tienen con qué matar a nadie -dijo.

-No es por eso -dijo Clotilde Armenta-. Es para librar a esos pobres muchachos del

horrible compromiso que les ha caído encima.

Pues ella lo había intuido. Tenía la certidumbre de que los hermanos Vicario no

estaban tan ansiosos por cumplir la sentencia como por encontrar a alguien que les

hiciera el favor de impedírselo. Pero el coronel Aponte estaba en paz con su alma.

-No se detiene a nadie por sospechas -dijo-. Ahora es cuestión de prevenir a Santiago

Nasar, y feliz año nuevo.

Clotilde Armenta recordaría siempre que el talante rechoncho del coronel Aponte le

causaba una cierta desdicha, y en cambio yo lo evocaba como un hombre feliz; aunque

un poco trastornado por la práctica solitaria del espiritismo aprendido por correo. Su

comportamiento de aquel lunes fue la prueba terminante de su frivolidad. La verdad es

que no volvió a acordarse de Santiago Nasar hasta que lo vio en el puerto, y entonces se

felicitó por haber tomado la decisión justa.

Los hermanos Vicario les habían contado sus propósitos a más de doce personas que

fueron a comprar leche, y éstas los habían divulgado por todas partes antes de las seis.

A Clotilde Arrnenta le parecía imposible que no se supiera en la casa de enfrente.

Pensaba que Santiago Nasar no estaba allí, pues no había visto encenderse la luz del

dormitorio, y a todo el que pudo le pidió prevenirlo donde lo vieran. Se lo mandó a decir,

inclusive, al padre Amador, con la novicia de servicio que fue a comprar la leche para las

monjas. Después de las cuatro, cuando vio luces en la cocina de la casa de Plácida

Linero, le mandó el último recado urgente a Victoria Guzmán con la pordiosera que iba

todos los días a pedir un poco de leche por caridad. Cuando bramó el buque del obispo

casi todo el mundo estaba despierto para recibirlo, y éramos muy pocos quienes no

sabíamos que los gemelos Vicario estaban esperando a Santiago Nasar para matarlo, y

se conocía además el motivo con sus pormenores completos.

Clotilde Armenta no había acabado de vender la leche cuando volvieron los hermanos

Vicario con otros dos cuchillos envueltos en periódicos. Uno era de descuartizar, con una

hoja oxidada y dura de doce pulgadas de largo por tres de ancho, que había sido

fabricado por Pedro Vicario con el metal de una segueta, en una época en que no venían

cuchillos alemanes por causa de la guerra. El otro era más corto, pero ancho y curvo. El

juez instructor lo dibujó en el sumario, tal vez porque no lo pudo describir, y se arriesgó

apenas a indicar que parecía un alfanje en miniatura. Fue con estos cuchillos que se

cometió el crimen, y ambos eran rudimentarios y muy usados.

Faustino Santos no pudo entender lo que había pasado. «Vinieron a afilar otra vez los

cuchillos -me dijo- y volvieron a gritar para que los oyeran que iban a sacarle las tripas a

Santiago Nasar, así que yo creí que estaban mamando gallo, sobre todo porque no me

fijé en los cuchillos, y pensé que eran los mismos.» Esta vez, sin embargo, Clotilde Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

27

Armenta notó desde que los vio entrar que no llevaban la misma determinación de

antes.

En realidad, habían tenido la primera discrepancia. No sólo eran mucho más distintos

por dentro de lo que parecían por fuera, sino que en emergencias difíciles tenían

caracteres contrarios. Sus amigos lo habíamos advertido desde la escuela primaria.

Pablo Vicario era seis minutos mayor que el hermano, y fue más imaginativo y resuelto

hasta la adolescencia. Pedro Vicario me pareció siempre más sentimental, y por lo

mismo más autoritario. Se presentaron juntos para el servicio militar a los 20 años, y

Pablo Vicario fue eximido para que se quedara al frente de la familia. Pedro Vicario

cumplió el servicio durante once meses en patrullas de orden público. El régimen de

tropa, agravado por el miedo de la muerte, le maduró la vocación de mandar y la

costumbre de decidir por su hermano. Regresó con una blenorragia de sargento que

resistió a los métodos más brutales de la medicina militar, y a las inyecciones de

arsénico y las purgaciones de permanganato del doctor Dionisio Iguarán. Sólo en la

cárcel lograron sanarlo. Sus amigos estábamos de acuerdo en que Pablo Vicario

desarrolló de pronto una dependencia rara de hermano menor cuando Pedro Vicario

regresó con un alma cuartelaria y con la novedad de levantarse la camisa para mostrarle

a quien quisiera verla una cicatriz de bala de sedal en el costado izquierdo. Llegó a

sentir, inclusive, una especie de fervor ante la blenorragia de hombre grande que su

hermano exhibía como una condecoración de guerra.

Pedro Vicario, según declaración propia, fue el que tomó la decisión de matar a

Santiago Nasar, y al principio su hermano no hizo más que seguirlo. Pero también fue él

quien pareció dar por cumplido el compromiso cuando los desarmó el alcalde, y entonces

fue Pablo Vicario quien asumió el mando. Ninguno de los dos mencionó este desacuerdo

en sus declaraciones separadas ante el instructor. Pero Pablo Vicario me confirmó varias

veces que no le fue fácil convencer al hermano de la resolución final. Tal vez no fuera en

realidad sino una ráfaga de pánico, pero el hecho es que Pablo Vicario entró solo en la

pocilga a buscar los otros dos cuchillos, mientras el hermano agonizaba gota a gota

tratando de orinar bajo los tamarindos. «Mi hermano no supo nunca lo que es eso -me

dijo Pedro Vicario en nuestra única entrevista-. Era como orinar vidrio molido.» Pablo

Vicario lo encontró todavía abrazado del árbol cuando volvió con los cuchillos. «Estaba

sudando frío del dolor -me dijo- y trató de decir que me fuera yo solo porque él no

estaba en condiciones de matar a nadie.» Se sentó en uno de los mesones de carpintero

que habían puesto bajo los árboles para el almuerzo de la boda, y se bajó los pantalones

hasta las rodillas. «Estuvo como media hora cambiándose la gasa con que llevaba

envuelta la pinga», me dijo Pablo Vicario. En realidad no se demoró más de diez

minutos, pero fue algo tan difícil, y tan enigmático para Pablo Vicario, que lo interpretó

como una nueva artimaña del hermano para perder el tiempo hasta el amanecer. De

modo que le puso el cuchillo en la mano y se lo llevó casi por la fuerza a buscar la honra

perdida de la hermana.

-Esto no tiene remedio -le dijo-: es como si ya nos hubiera sucedido.

Salieron por el portón de la porqueriza con los cuchillos sin envolver, perseguidos por

el alboroto de los perros en los patios. Empezaba a aclarar. «No estaba lloviendo»,

recordaba Pablo Vicario. «Al contrario -recordaba Pedro-: había viento de mar y todavía

las estrellas se podían contar con el dedo.» La noticia estaba entonces tan bien

repartida, que Hortensia Baute abrió la puerta justo cuando ellos pasaban frente a su

casa, y fue la, primera que lloró por Santiago Nasar. «Pensé que ya lo habían matado

-me dijo-, porque vi los cuchillos con la luz del poste y me pareció que iban chorreando

sangre.» Una de las pocas casas que estaban abiertas en esa calle extraviada era la de Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

28

Prudencia Cotes, la novia de Pablo Vicario. Siempre que los gemelos pasaban por ahí a

esa hora, y en especial los viernes cuando iban para el mercado, entraban a tomar el

primer café. Empujaron la puerta del patio, acosados por los perros que los reconocieron

en la penumbra del alba, y saludaron a la madre de Prudencia Cotes en la cocina. Aún

no estaba el café.

-Lo dejamos para después -dijo Pablo Vicario-, ahora vamos de prisa.

-Me lo imagino, hijos -dijo ella-: el honor no espera.

Pero de todos modos esperaron, y entonces fue Pedro Vicario quien pensó que el

hermano estaba perdiendo el tiempo a propósito. Mientras tomaban el café, Prudencia

Cotes salió a la cocina en plena adolescencia con un rollo de periódicos viejos para

animar la lumbre de la hornilla. «Yo sabía en qué andaban -me dijo- y no sólo estaba de

acuerdo, sino que nunca me hubiera casado con él si no cumplía como hombre.» Antes

de abandonar la cocina, Pablo Vicario le quitó dos secciones de periódicos y le dio una al

hermano para envolver los cuchillos. Prudencia Cotes se quedó esperando en la cocina

hasta que los vio salir por la puerta del patio, y siguió esperando durante tres años sin

un instante de desaliento, hasta que Pablo Vicario salió de la cárcel y fue su esposo de

toda la vida.

-Cuídense mucho -les dijo.

De modo que a Clotilde Armenta no le faltaba razón cuando le pareció que los

gemelos no estaban tan resueltos como antes, y les sirvió una botella de gordolobo de

vaporino con la esperanza de rematarlos. «¡Ese día me di cuenta -me dijo- de lo solas

que estamos las mujeres en el mundo!» Pedro Vicario le pidió prestado los utensilios de

afeitar de su marido, y ella le llevó la brocha, el jabón, el espejo de colgar y la máquina

con la cuchilla nueva, pero él se afeitó con el cuchillo de destazar. Clotilde Armenta

pensaba que eso fue el colmo del machismo. «Parecía un matón de cine», me dijo. Sin

embargo, él me explicó después, y era cierto, que en el cuartel había aprendido a

afeitarse con navaja barbera, y nunca más lo pudo hacer de otro modo. Su hermano,

por su parte, se afeitó del modo más humilde con la máquina prestada de don Rogelio

de la Flor. Por último se bebieron la botella en silencio, muy despacio, contemplando con

el aire lelo de los amanecidos la ventana apagada en la casa de enfrente, mientras

pasaban clientes fingidos comprando leche sin necesidad y preguntando por cosas de

comer que no existían, con la intención de ver si era cierto que estaban esperando a

Santiago Nasar para matarlo.

Los hermanos Vicario no verían encenderse esa ventana. Santiago Nasar entró en su

casa a las 4.20, pero no tuvo que encender ninguna luz para llegar al dormitorio porque

el foco de la escalera permanecía encendido durante la noche. Se tiró sobre la cama en

la oscuridad y con la ropa puesta, pues sólo le quedaba una hora para dormir, y así lo

encontró Victoria Guzmán cuando subió a despertarlo para que recibiera al obispo.

Habíamos estado juntos en la casa de María Alejandrina Cervantes hasta pasadas las

tres, cuando ella misma despachó a los músicos y apagó las luces del patio de baile para

que sus mulatas de placer se acostaran solas a descansar. Hacía tres días con sus

noches que trabajaban sin reposo, primero atendiendo en secreto a los invitados de

honor, y después destrampadas a puertas abiertas con los que nos quedamos

incompletos con la parranda de la boda. María Alejandrina Cervantes, de quien decíamos

que sólo había de dormir una vez para morir, fue la mujer más elegante y la más tierna

que conocí jamás, y la más servicial en la cama, pero también la más severa. Había

nacido y crecido aquí, y aquí vivía, en una casa de puertas abiertas con varios cuartos de

alquiler y un enorme patio de baile con calabazos de luz comprados en los bazares Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

29

chinos de Paramaribo. Fue ella quien arrasó con la virginidad de mi generación. Nos

enseñó mucho más de lo que debíamos aprender, pero nos enseñó sobre todo que

ningún lugar de la vida es más triste que una canea vacía. Santiago Nasar perdió el

sentido desde que la vio por primera vez. Yo lo previne: Halcón que se atreve con garza

guerrera, peligros espera. Pero él no me oyó, aturdido por los silbos quiméricos de

María Alejandrina Cervantes. Ella fue su pasión desquiciada, su maestra de lágrimas a

los 15 años, hasta que Ibrahim Nasar se lo quitó de la cama a correazos y lo encerró

más de un año en El Divino Rostro. Desde entonces siguieron vinculados por un afecto

serio, pero sin el desorden del amor, y ella le tenía tanto respeto que no volvió a

acostarse con nadie si él estaba presente. En aquellas últimas vacaciones nos

despachaba temprano con el pretexto inverosímil de que estaba cansada, pero dejaba la

puerta sin tranca y una luz encendida en el corredor para que yo volviera a entrar en

secreto.

Santiago Nasar tenía un talento casi mágico para los disfraces, y su diversión

predilecta era trastocar la identidad de las mulatas. Saqueaba los roperos de unas para

disfrazar a las otras, de modo que todas terminaban por sentirse distintas de sí mismas

e iguales a las que no eran. En cierta ocasión, una de ellas se vio repetida en otra con tal

acierto, que sufrió una crisis de llanto. «Sentí que me había salido del espejo», dijo. Pero

aquella noche, María Alejandrina Cervantes no permitió que Santiago Nasar se

complaciera por última vez en sus artificios de transformista, y lo hizo con pretextos tan

frívolos que el mal sabor de ese recuerdo le cambió la vida. Así que nos llevamos a los

músicos a una ronda de serenatas, y seguirnos la fiesta por nuestra cuenta, mientras los

gemelos Vicario esperaban a Santiago Nasar para matarlo. Fue a él a quien se le ocurrió,

casi a las cuatro, que subiéramos a la colina del viudo de Xius para cantarles a los recién

casados.

No sólo les cantamos por las ventanas, sino que tiramos cohetes y reventamos

petardos en los jardines, pero no percibimos ni una señal de vida dentro de la quinta. No

se nos ocurrió que no hubiera nadie, sobre todo porque el automóvil nuevo estaba en la

puerta, todavía con la capota plegada y con las cintas de raso y los macizos de azahares

de parafina que les habían colgado en la fiesta. Mi hermano Luis Enrique, que entonces

tocaba la guitarra como un profesional, improvisó en honor de los recién casados una

canción de equívocos matrimoniales. Hasta entonces no había llovido. Al contrario, la

luna estaba en el centro del cielo, y el aire era diáfano, y en el fondo del precipicio se

veía el reguero de luz de los fuegos fatuos en el cementerio. Del otro lado se divisaban

los sembrados de plátanos azules bajo la luna, las ciénagas tristes y la línea

fosforescente del Caribe en el horizonte. Santiago Nasar señaló una lumbre intermitente

en el mar, y nos dijo que era el ánima en pena de un barco negrero que se había

hundido con un cargamento de esclavos del Senegal frente a la boca grande de

Cartagena de Indias. No era posible pensar que tuviera algún malestar de la conciencia,

aunque entonces no sabía que la efímera vida matrimonial de Ángela Vicario había

terminado dos horas antes. Bayardo San Román la había llevado a pie a casa de sus

padres para que el ruido del motor no delatara su desgracia antes de tiempo, y estaba

otra vez solo y con las luces apagadas en la quinta feliz del viudo de Xius.

Cuando bajamos la colina, mi hermano nos invitó a desayunar con pescado frito en las

fondas del mercado, pero Santiago Nasar se opuso porque quería dormir una hora hasta

que llegara el obispo. Se fue con Cristo Bedoya por la orilla del río bordeando los tambos

de pobres que empezaban a encenderse en el puerto antiguo, y antes de doblar la

esquina nos hizo una señal de adiós con la mano. Fue la última vez que lo vimos. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

30

Cristo Bedoya, con quien estaba de acuerdo para encontrarse más tarde en el puerto,

lo despidió en la entrada posterior de su casa. Los perros le ladraban por costumbre

cuando lo sentían entrar, pero él los apaciguaba en la penumbra con el campanilleo de

las llaves. Victoria Guzmán estaba vigilando la cafetera en el fogón cuando él pasó por la

cocina hacia el interior de la casa.

-Blanco -lo llamó-: ya va a estar el café.

Santiago Nasar le dijo que lo tomaría más tarde, y le pidió decirle a Divina Flor que lo

despertara a las cinco y media, y que le llevara una muda de ropa limpia igual a la que

llevaba puesta. Un instante después de que él subió a acostarse, Victoria Guzmán recibió

el recado de Clotilde Armenta con la pordiosera de la leche. A las 5.30 cumplió la orden

de despertarlo, pero no mandó a Divina Flor sino que subió ella misma al dormitorio con

el vestido de lino, pues no perdía ninguna ocasión de preservar a la hija contra las

garras del boyardo.

María Alejandrina Cervantes había dejado sin tranca la puerta de la casa. Me despedí

de mi hermano, atravesé el corredor donde dormían los gatos de las mulatas

amontonados entre los tulipanes, y empujé sin tocar la puerta del dormitorio. Las luces

estaban apagadas, pero tan pronto como entré percibí el olor de mujer tibia y vi los ojos

de leoparda insomne en la oscuridad, y después no volví a saber de mí mismo hasta que

empezaron a sonar las campanas.

De paso para nuestra casa, mi hermano entró a comprar cigarrillos en la tienda de

Clotilde Armenta. Había bebido tanto, que sus recuerdos de aquel encuentro fueron

siempre muy confusos, pero no olvidó nunca el trago mortal que le ofreció Pedro Vicario.

«Era candela pura», me dijo. Pablo Vicario, que había empezado a dormirse, despertó

sobresaltado cuando lo sintió entrar, y le mostró el cuchillo.

-Vamos a matar a Santiago Nasar -le dijo.

Mi hermano no lo recordaba. «Pero aunque lo recordara no lo hubiera creído -me ha

dicho muchas veces-. ¡A quién carajo se le podía ocurrir que los gemelos iban a matar a

nadie, y menos con un cuchillo de puercos!» Luego le preguntaron dónde estaba

Santiago Nasar, pues los habían visto juntos a las dos, y mi hermano no recordó

tampoco su propia respuesta. Pero Clotilde Armenta y los hermanos Vicario se

sorprendieron tanto al oírla, que la dejaron establecida en el sumario con declaraciones

separadas. Según ellos, mi hermano dijo: «Santiago Nasar está muerto». Después

impartió una bendición episcopal, tropezó en el pretil de la puerta y salió dando tumbos.

En medio de la plaza se cruzó con el padre Amador. Iba para el puerto con sus ropas de

oficiar, seguido por un acólito que tocaba la campanilla y varios ayudantes con el altar

para la misa campal del obispo. Al verlos pasar, los hermanos Vicario se santiguaron.

Clotilde Armenta me contó que habían perdido las últimas esperanzas cuando el

párroco pasó de largo frente a su casa. «Pensé que no había recibido mi recado», dijo.

Sin embargo, el padre Amador me confesó muchos años después, retirado del mundo en

la tenebrosa Casa de Salud de Calafell, que en efecto había recibido el mensaje de

Clotilde Armenta, y otros más perentorios, mientras se preparaba para ir al puerto. «La

verdad es que no supe qué hacer -me dijo-. Lo primero que pensé fue que no era un

asunto mío sino de la autoridad civil, pero después resolví decirle algo de pasada a

Plácida Linero.» Sin embargo, cuando atravesó la plaza lo había olvidado por completo.

«Usted tiene que entenderlo -me dijo-: aquel día desgraciado llegaba el obispo.» En el

momento del crimen se sintió tan desesperado, y tan indigno de sí mismo, que no se le

ocurrió nada más que ordenar que tocaran a fuego. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

31

Mi hermano Luis Enrique entró en la casa por la puerta de la cocina, que mi madre

dejaba sin cerrojo para que mi padre no nos sintiera entrar. Fue al baño antes de

acostarse, pero se durmió sentado en el retrete, y cuando mi hermano Jaime se levantó

para ir a la escuela, lo encontró tirado boca abajo en las baldosas, y cantando dormido.

Mi hermana la monja, que no iría a esperar al obispo porque tenía una cruda de cuarenta

grados, no consiguió despertarlo. «Estaban dando las cinco cuando fui al baño», me dijo.

Más tarde, cuando mi hermana Margot entró a bañarse para ir al puerto, logró llevarlo a

duras penas al dormitorio. Desde el otro lado del sueño, oyó sin despertar los primeros

bramidos del buque del obispo. Después se durmió a fondo, rendido por la parranda,

hasta que mi hermana la monja entró en el dormitorio tratando de ponerse el hábito a la

carrera, y lo despertó con su grito de loca:

-¡Mataron a Santiago Nasar! Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

32

Los estragos de los cuchillos fueron apenas un principio de la autopsia inclemente que

el padre Carmen Amador se vio obligado a hacer por ausencia del doctor Dionisio

Iguarán. «Fue como si hubiéramos vuelto a matarlo después de muerto -me dijo el

antiguo párroco en su retiro de Calafell-. Pero era una orden del alcalde, y las órdenes

de aquel bárbaro, por estúpidas que fueran, había que cumplirlas.» No era del todo

justo. En la confusión de aquel lunes absurdo, el coronel Aponte había sostenido una

conversación telegráfica urgente con el gobernador de la provincia, y éste lo autorizó

para que hiciera las diligencias preliminares mientras mandaban un juez instructor. El

alcalde había sido antes oficial de tropa sin ninguna experiencia en asuntos de justicia, y

era demasiado fatuo para preguntarle a alguien que lo supiera por dónde tenía que

empezar. Lo primero que lo inquietó fue la autopsia. Cristo Bedoya, que era estudiante

de medicina, logró la dispensa por su amistad íntima con Santiago Nasar. El alcalde

pensó que el cuerpo podía mantenerse refrigerado hasta que regresara el doctor Dionisio

Iguarán, pero no encontró nevera de tamaño humano, y la única apropiada en el

mercado estaba fuera de servicio. El cuerpo había sido expuesto a la contemplación

pública. en el centro de la sala, tendido sobre un angosto catre de hierro mientras le

fabricaban un ataúd de rico. Habían llevado los ventiladores de los dormitorios, y

algunos de las casas vecinas, pero había tanta gente ansiosa de verlo. que fue preciso

apartar los muebles y descolgar las jaulas y las macetas de helechos, y aun así era

insoportable el calor. Además, los perros alborotados por el olor de la muerte

aumentaban la zozobra. No habían dejado de aullar desde que yo entré en la casa,

cuando Santiago Nasar agonizaba todavía en la cocina, y encontré a Divina Flor llorando

a gritos y manteniéndolos a raya con una tranca.

-Ayúdame -me gritó-, que lo que quieren es comerse las tripas.

Los encerramos con candado en las pesebreras. Plácida Linero ordenó más tarde que

los llevaran a algún lugar apartado hasta después del entierro. Pero hacia el medio día,

nadie supo cómo, se escaparon de donde estaban e irrumpieron enloquecidos en la casa.

Plácida Linero, por una vez, perdió los estribos.

-¡Estos perros de mierda! -gritó-. ¡Que los maten!

La orden se cumplió de inmediato, y la casa volvió a quedar en silencio. Hasta

entonces no había temor alguno por el estado del cuerpo. La cara había quedado intacta,

con la misma expresión que tenía cuando cantaba, y Cristo Bedoya le había vuelto a

colocar las vísceras en su lugar y lo había fajado con una banda de lienzo. Sin embargo,

en la tarde empezaron a manar de las heridas unas aguas color de almíbar que atrajeron

a las moscas, y una mancha morada le apareció en el bozo y se extendió muy despacio

como la sombra de una nube en el agua hasta la raíz del cabello. La cara que siempre

fue indulgente adquirió una expresión de enemigo, y su madre se la cubrió con un

pañuelo. El coronel Aponte comprendió entonces que ya no era posible esperar, y le

ordenó al padre Amador que practicara la autopsia. «Habría sido peor desenterrarlo

después de una semana», dijo. El párroco había hecho la carrera de medicina y cirugía

en Salamanca, pero ingresó en el seminario sin graduarse, y hasta el alcalde sabía que

su autopsia carecía de valor legal. Sin embargo, hizo cumplir la orden.

Fue una masacre, consumada en el local de la escuela pública con la ayuda del

boticario que tomó las notas, y un estudiante de primer año de medicina que estaba aquí

de vacaciones. Sólo dispusieron de algunos instrumentos de cirugía menor, y el resto Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

33

fueron hierros de artesanos. Pero al margen de los destrozos en el cuerpo, el informe del

padre Amador parecía correcto, y el instructor lo incorporó al sumario como una pieza

útil.

Siete de las numerosas heridas eran mortales. El hígado estaba casi seccionado por

dos perforaciones profundas en la cara anterior. Tenía cuatro incisiones en el estómago,

y una de ellas tan profunda que lo atravesó por completo y le destruyó el páncreas.

Tenía otras seis perforaciones menores en el colon trasverso, y múltiples heridas en el

intestino delgado. La única que tenía en el dorso, a la altura de la tercera vértebra

lumbar, le había perforado el riñón derecho. La cavidad abdominal estaba ocupada por

grandes témpanos de sangre, y entre el lodazal de contenido gástrico apareció una

medalla de oro de la Virgen del Carmen que Santiago Nasar se había tragado a la edad

de cuatro años. La cavidad torácica mostraba dos perforaciones: una en el segundo

espacio intercostal derecho que le alcanzó a interesar el pulmón, y otra muy cerca de la

axila izquierda. Tenía además seis heridas menores en los brazos y las manos, y dos

tajos horizontales: uno en el muslo derecho y otro en los músculos del abdomen. Unía

una punzada profunda en la palma de la mano derecha. El informe dice: «Parecía un

estigma del Crucificado». La masa encefálica pesaba sesenta gramos más que 1a de un

inglés normal, y el padre Amador consignó en el informe que Santiago Nasar tenía una

inteligencia superior y un porvenir brillante. Sin embargo, en la nota final señalaba una

hipertrofia del hígado que atribuyó a una hepatitis mal curada. «Es decir -me dijo-, que

de todos modos le quedaban muy pocos años de vida.» El doctor Dionisio Iguarán, que

en efecto le había tratado una hepatitis a Santiago Nasar a los doce años, recordaba

indignado aquella autopsia. «Tenía que ser cura para ser tan bruto -me dijo-. No hubo

manera de hacerle entender nunca que la gente del trópico tenemos el hígado más

grande que los gallegos.» El informe concluía que la causa de la muerte fue una

hemorragia masiva ocasionada por cualquiera de las siete heridas mayores.

Nos devolvieron un cuerpo distinto. La mitad del cráneo había sido destrozado con la

trepanación, y el rostro de galán que la muerte había preservado acabó de perder su

identidad. Además, el párroco había arrancado de cuajo las vísceras destazadas, pero al

final no supo qué hacer con ellas, y les impartió una bendición de rabia y las tiró en el

balde de la basura. A los últimos curiosos asomados a las ventanas de la escuela pública

se les acabó la curiosidad, el ayudante se desvaneció, y el coronel Lázaro Aponte, que

había visto y causado tantas masacres de represión, terminó por ser vegetariano

además de espiritista. El cascarón vacío, embutido de trapos y cal viva, y cosido a la

machota con bramante basto y agujas de enfardelar, estaba a punto de desbaratarse

cuando lo pusimos en el ataúd nuevo de seda capitonada. «Pensé que así se conservaría

por más tiempo», me dijo el padre Amador. Sucedió lo contrario: tuvimos que enterrarlo

de prisa al amanecer, porque estaba en tan mal estado que ya no era soportable dentro

de la casa.

Despuntaba un martes turbio. No tuve valor para dormir solo al término de la jornada

opresiva, y empujé la puerta de la casa de María Alejandrina Cervantes por si no había

pasado el cerrojo. Los calabazos de luz estaban encendidos en los árboles, y en el patio

de baile había varios fogones de leña con enormes ollas humeantes, donde las mulatas

estaban tiñendo de luto sus ropas de parranda. Encontré a María Alejandrina Cervantes

despierta como siempre al amanecer, y desnuda por completo como siempre que no

había extraños en la casa. Estaba sentada a la turca sobre la cama de reina frente a un

platón babilónico de cosas de comer: costillas de ternera, una gallina hervida, lomo de

cerdo, y una guarnición de plátanos y legumbres que hubieran alcanzado para cinco.

Comer sin medida fue siempre su único modo de llorar, y nunca la había visto hacerlo Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

34

con semejante pesadumbre. Me acosté a su lado, vestido, sin hablar apenas, y llorando

yo también a mi modo. Pensaba en la ferocidad del destino de Santiago Nasar, que le

había cobrado 20 años de dicha no sólo con la muerte, sino además con el

descuartizamiento del cuerpo, y con su dispersión y exterminio. Soñé que una mujer

entraba en el cuarto con una niña en brazos, y que ésta ronzaba sin tomar aliento y los

granos de maíz a medio mascar le caían en el corpiño. La mujer me dijo: «Ella mastica a

la topa tolondra, un poco al desgaire, un poco al desgarriate». De pronto sentí los dedos

ansiosos que me soltaban los botones de la camisa, y sentí el olor peligroso de la bestia

de amor acostada a mis espaldas, y sentí que me hundía en las delicias de las arenas

movedizas de su ternura. Pero se detuvo de golpe, tosió desde muy lejos y se escurrió

de mi vida.

-No puedo -dijo-: hueles a él.

No sólo yo. Todo siguió oliendo a Santiago Nasar aquel día. Los hermanos Vicario lo

sintieron en el calabozo donde los encerró el alcalde mientras se le ocurría qué hacer con

ellos. «Por más que me restregaba con jabón y estropajo no podía quitarme el olor», me

dijo Pedro Vicario. Llevaban tres noches sin dormir, pero no podían descansar, porque

tan pronto como empezaban a dormirse volvían a cometer el crimen. Ya casi viejo,

tratando de explicarme su estado de aquel día interminable, Pablo Vicario me dijo sin

ningún esfuerzo: «Era como estar despierto dos veces». Esa frase me hizo pensar que lo

más insoportable para ellos en el calabozo debió haber sido la lucidez.

El cuarto tenía tres metros de lado, una claraboya muy alta con barras de hierro, una

letrina portátil, un aguamanil con su palangana y su jarra, y dos camas de mampostería

con colchones de estera. El coronel Aponte, bajo cuyo mandato se había construido,

decía que no hubo nunca un hotel más humano. Mi hermano Luis Enrique estaba de

acuerdo, pues una noche lo encarcelaron por una reyerta de músicos, y el alcalde

permitió por caridad que una de las mulatas lo acompañara. Tal vez los hermanos

Vicario hubieran pensado lo mismo a las ocho de la mañana, cuando se sintieron a salvo

de los árabes. En ese momento los reconfortaba el prestigio de haber cumplido con su

ley, y su única inquietud era la persistencia del olor. Pidieron agua abundante, jabón de

monte y estropajo, y se lavaron la sangre de los brazos y la cara, y lavaron además las

camisas, pero no lograron descansar. Pedro Vicario pidió también sus purgaciones y

diuréticos, y un rollo de gasa estéril para cambiarse la venda, y pudo orinar dos veces

durante la mañana. Sin embargo, la vida se le fue haciendo tan difícil a medida que

avanzaba el día, que el olor pasó a segundo lugar. A las dos de la tarde, cuando hubiera

podido fundirlos la modorra del calor, Pedro Vicario estaba tan cansado que no podía

permanecer tendido en la cama, pero el mismo cansancio le impedía mantenerse de pie.

El dolor de las ingles le llegaba hasta el cuello, se le cerró la orina, y padeció la

certidumbre espantosa de que no volvería a dormir en el resto de su vida. «Estuve

despierto once meses», me dijo, y yo lo conocía bastante bien para saber que era cierto.

No pudo almorzar. Pablo Vicario, por su parte, comió un poco de cada cosa que le

llevaron, y un cuarto de hora después se desató en una colerina pestilente. A las seis de

la tarde, mientra le hacían la autopsia al cadáver de Santiago Nasar, el alcalde fue

llamado de urgencia porque Pedro Vicario estaba convencido de que habían envenenado

a su hermano. «Me estaba yendo en aguas -me dijo Pablo Vicario-, y no podíamos

quitarnos la idea de que eran vainas de los turcos.» Hasta entonces había desbordado

dos veces la letrina portátil, y el guardián de vista lo había llevado otras seis al retrete

de la alcaldía. Allí lo encontró el coronel Aponte, encañonado por la guardia en el

excusado sin puertas, y desaguándose con tanta fluidez que no era absurdo pensar en el

veneno. Pero lo descartaron de inmediato, cuando se estableció que sólo había bebido el Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

35

agua y comido el almuerzo que les mandó Pura Vicario. No obstante, el alcalde quedó

tan impresionado, que se llevó a los presos para su casa con una custodia especial,

hasta que vino el juez de instrucción y los trasladó al panóptico de Riohacha.

El temor de los gemelos respondía al estado de ánimo de la calle. No se descartaba

una represalia de los árabes, pero nadie, salvo los hermanos Vicario, habla pensado en

el veneno. Se suponía más bien que aguardaran la noche para echar gasolina por la

claraboya e incendiar a los prisioneros dentro del calabozo. Pero aun ésa era una

suposición demasiado fácil. Los árabes constituían una comunidad de inmigrantes

pacíficos que se establecieron a principios del siglo en los pueblos del Caribe, aun en los

más remotos y pobres, y allí se quedaron vendiendo trapos de colores y baratijas de

feria. Eran unidos, laboriosos y católicos. Se casaban entre ellos, importaban su trigo,

criaban corderos en los patios y cultivaban el orégano y la berenjena, y su única pasión

tormentosa eran los juegos de barajas. Los mayores siguieron hablando el árabe rural

que trajeron de su tierra, y lo conservaron intacto en familia hasta la segunda

generación, pero los de la tercera, con la excepción de Santiago Nasar, les oían a sus

padres en árabe y les contestaban en castellano. De modo que no era concebible que

fueran a alterar de pronto su espíritu pastoral para vengar una muerte cuyos culpables

podíamos ser todos. En cambio nadie pensó en una represalia de la familia de Plácida

Linero, que fueron gentes de poder y de guerra hasta que se les acabó la fortuna, y que

habían engendrado más de dos matones de cantina preservados por la sal de su

nombre.

El coronel Aponte, preocupado por los rumores, visitó a los árabes familia por familia,

y al menos por esa vez sacó una conclusión correcta. Los encontró perplejos y tristes,

con insignias de duelo en sus altares, y algunos lloraban a gritos sentados en el suelo,

pero ninguno abrigaba propósitos de venganza. Las reacciones de la mañana habían

surgido al calor del crimen, y sus propios protagonistas admitieron que en ningún caso

habrían pasado de los golpes. Más aún: fue Suseme Abdala, la matriarca centenaria,

quien recomendó la infusión prodigiosa de flores de pasionaria y ajenjo mayor que segó

la colerina de Pablo Vicario y desató a la vez el manantial florido de su gemelo. Pedro

Vicario cayó entonces en un sopor insomne, y el hermano restablecido concilió su primer

sueño sin remordimientos. Así los encontró Purísima Vicario a las tres de la madrugada

del martes, cuando el alcalde la llevó a despedirse de ellos.

Se fue la familia completa, hasta las hijas mayores con sus maridos, por iniciativa del

coronel Aponte. Se fueron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al amparo del agotamiento

público, mientras los únicos sobrevivientes despiertos de aquel día irreparable

estábamos enterrando a Santiago Nasar. Se fueron mientras se calmaban los ánimos,

según la decisión del alcalde, pero no regresaron jamás. Pura Vicario le envolvió la cara

con un trapo a la hija devuelta para que nadie le viera los golpes, y la vistió de rojo

encendido para que no se imaginaran que le iba guardando luto al amante secreto.

Antes de irse le pidió al padre Amador que confesara a los hijos en la cárcel, pero Pedro

Vicario se negó, y convenció al hermano de que no tenían nada de que arrepentirse. Se

quedaron solos, y el día del traslado a Riohacha estaban ten repuestos y convencidos de

su razón, que no quisieron ser sacados de noche, como hicieron con la familia, sino a

pleno sol y con su propia cara. Poncio Vicario, el padre, murió poco después. «Se lo llevó

la pena moral», me dijo Ángela Vicario. Cuando los gemelos fueron absueltos se

quedaron en Riohacha, a sólo un día de viaje de Manaure, donde vivía la familia. Allá fue

Prudencia Cotes a casarse con Pablo Vicario, que aprendió el oficio del oro en el taller de

su padre y llegó a ser un orfebre depurado. Pedro Vicario, sin amor ni empleo, se

reintegró tres años después a las Fuerzas Armadas, mereció las insignias de sargento Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

36

primero, y una mañana espléndida su patrulla se internó en territorio de guerrillas

cantando canciones de putas, y nunca más se supo de ellos.

Para la inmensa mayoría sólo hubo una víctima: Bayardo San Román. Suponían que

los otros protagonistas de la tragedia habían cumplido con dignidad, y hasta con cierta

grandeza, la parte de favor que la vida les tenía señalada. Santiago Nasa, había expiado

la injuria, los hermanos Vicario habían probado su condición de hombres, y la hermana

burlada estaba otra vez en posesión de su honor. El único que lo había perdido todo era

Bayardo San Román. «El pobre Bayardo», como se le recordó durante años. Sin

embargo, nadie se había acordado de él hasta después del eclipse de luna, el sábado

siguiente, cuando el viudo de Mus le contó al alcalde que había visto un pájaro

fosforescente aleteando sobre su antigua casa, y pensaba que era el ánima de su esposa

que andaba reclamando lo suyo. El alcalde se dio en la frente una palmada que no tenía

nada que ver con la visión del viudo.

-¡Carajo! -gritó-. ¡Se me había olvidado ese pobre hombre!

Subió a la colina con una patrulla, y encontró el automóvil descubierto frente a la

quinta, y vio una luz solitaria en el dormitorio, pero nadie respondió a sus llamados. Así

que forzaron una puerta lateral y recorrieron los cuartos iluminados por los rescoldos del

eclipse. «Las cosas parecían debajo del agua», me contó el alcalde. Bayardo San Román

estaba inconsciente en la cama, todavía como lo había visto Pura Vicario en la

madrugada del lunes con el pantalón de fantasía y la camisa de seda, pero sin los

zapatos. Había botellas vacías por el suelo, y muchas más sin abrir junto a la cama, pero

ni un rastro de comida. «Estaba en el último grado de intoxicación etílica», me dijo el

doctor Dionisio Iguarán, que lo había atendido de emergencia. Pero se recuperó en

pocas horas, y tan pronto como recobró la razón los echó a todos de la casa con los

mejores modos de que fue capaz.

-Que nadie me joda -dijo-. Ni mi papá con sus pelotas de veterano.

El alcalde informó del episodio al general Petronio San Román, hasta la última frase

literal, con un telegrama alarmante.

El general San Román debió tomar al pie de la letra la voluntad del hijo, porque no

vino a buscarlo, sino que mandó a la esposa con las hijas, y a otras dos mujeres

mayores que parecían ser sus hermanas. Vinieron en un buque de carga, cerradas de

luto hasta el cuello por la desgracia de Bayardo San Román, y con los cabellos sueltos de

dolor. Antes de pisar tierra firme se quitaron los zapatos y atravesaron las calles hasta la

colina caminando descalzas en el polvo ardiente del medio día, arrancándose mechones

de raíz y llorando con gritos tan desgarradores que parecían de júbilo. Yo las vi pasar

desde el balcón de Magdalena Oliver, y recuerdo haber pensado que un desconsuelo

como ése sólo podía fingirse para ocultar otras vergüenzas mayores.

El coronel Lázaro Aponte las acompañó a la casa de la colina, y luego subió el doctor

Dionisio Iguarán en su mula de urgencias. Cuando se alivió el sol, dos hombres del

municipio bajaron a Bayardo San Román en una hamaca colgada de un palo, tapado

hasta la cabeza con una manta y con el séquito de plañideras. Magdalena Oliver creyó

que estaba muerto.

-¡Collons de déu -exclamó-, qué desperdicio!

Estaba otra vez postrado por el alcohol, pero costaba creer que lo llevaran vivo,

porque el brazo derecho le iba arrastrando por el suelo, y tan pronto como la madre se

lo ponía dentro de la hamaca se le volvía a descolgar, de modo que dejó un rastro en la

tierra desde la cornisa del precipicio hasta la plataforma del buque. Eso fue lo último que

nos quedó de él: un recuerdo de víctima. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

37

Dejaron la quinta intacta. Mis hermanos y yo subíamos a explorarla en noches de

parranda cuando volvíamos de vacaciones, y cada vez encontrábamos menos cosas de

valor en los aposentos abandonados. Una vez rescatamos la maletita de mano que

Ángela Vicario le había pedido a su madre la noche de bodas, pero no le dimos ninguna

importancia. Lo que encontramos dentro parecían ser los afeites naturales para la

higiene y la belleza de una mujer, y sólo conocí su verdadera utilidad cuando Ángela

Vicario me contó muchos años más tarde cuáles fueron los artificios de comadrona que

le habían enseñado para engañar al esposo. Fue el único rastro que dejó en el que fuera

su hogar de casada por cinco horas.

Años después, cuando volví a buscar los últimos testimonios para esta crónica, no

quedaban tampoco ni los rescoldos de la dicha de Yolanda de Xius. Las cosas habían ido

desapareciendo poco a poco a pesar de la vigilancia empecinada del coronel Lázaro

Aponte, inclusive el escaparate de seis lunas de cuerpo entero que los maestros cantores

de Mompox habían tenido que armar dentro de la casa, pues no cabía por las puertas. Al

principio, el viudo de Xius estaba encantado pensando que eran recursos póstumos de la

esposa para llevarse lo que era suyo. El coronel Lázaro Aponte se burlaba de él. Pero

una noche se le ocurrió oficiar una misa de espiritismo para esclarecer el misterio, y el

alma de Yolanda de Mus le confirmó de su puño y letra que en efecto era ella quien

estaba recuperando para su casa de la muerte los cachivaches de la felicidad. La quinta

empezó a desmigajarse. El coche de bodas se fue desbaratando en la puerta, y al final

no quedó sino la carcacha podrida por la intemperie. Durante muchos años no se volvió

a saber nada de su dueño. Hay una declaración suya en el sumario, pero es tan breve y

convencional, que parece remendada a última hora para cumplir con una fórmula

ineludible. La única vez que traté de hablar con él, 23 años más tarde, me recibió con

una cierta agresividad, y se negó a aportar el dato más ínfimo que permitiera clarificar

un poco su participación en el drama. En todo caso, ni siquiera sus padres sabían de él

mucho más que nosotros, ni tenían la menor idea de qué vino a hacer en un pueblo

extraviado sin otro propósito aparente que el de casarse con una mujer que no había

visto nunca.

De Ángela Vicario, en cambio, tuve siempre noticias de ráfagas que me inspiraron una

imagen idealizada. Mi hermana la monja anduvo algún tiempo por la alta Guajira

tratando de convertir a los últimos idólatras, y solía detenerse a conversar con ella en la

aldea abrasada por la sal del Caribe donde su madre había tratado de enterrarla en vida.

«Saludos de tu prima», me decía siempre. Mi hermana Margot, que también la visitaba

en los primeros años, me contó que habían comprado una casa de material con un patio

muy grande de vientos cruzados, cuyo único problema eran las noches de mareas altas,

porque los retretes se desbordaban y los pescados amanecían dando saltos en los

dormitorios. Todos los que la vieron en esa época coincidían en que era absorta y diestra

en la máquina de bordar, y que a través de su industria había logrado el olvido.

Mucho después, en una época incierta en que trataba de entender algo de mí mismo

vendiendo enciclopedias y libros de medicina por los pueblos de la Guajira, me llegué por

casualidad hasta aquel moridero de indios. En la ventana de una casa frente al mar,

bordando a máquina en la hora de más calor, había una mujer de medio luto con

antiparras de alambre y canas amarillas, y sobre su cabeza estaba colgada una jaula con

un canario que no paraba de cantar. Al verla así, dentro del marco idílico de la ventana,

no quise creer que aquella mujer fuera la que yo creía, porque me resistía a admitir que

la vida terminara por parecerse tanto a la mala literatura. Pero era ella: Ángela Vicario

23 años después del drama. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

38

Me trató igual que siempre, como un primo remoto, y contestó a mis preguntas con

muy buen juicio y con sentido del humor. Era tan madura e ingeniosa, que costaba

trabajo creer que fuera la misma. Lo que más me sorprendió fue la forma en que había

terminado por entender su propia vida. Al cabo de pocos minutos ya no me pareció tan

envejecida como a primera vista, sino casi tan joven como en el recuerdo, y no tenía

nada en común con la que habían obligado a casarse sin amor a los 20 años. Su madre,

de una vejez mal entendida, me recibió como a un fantasma difícil. Se negó a hablar del

pasado, y tuve que conformarme para esta crónica con algunas frases sueltas de sus

conversaciones con mi madre, y otras pocas rescatadas de mis recuerdos. Había hecho

más que lo posible para que Ángela Vicario se muriera en vida, pero la misma hija le

malogró los propósitos, porque nunca hizo ningún misterio de su desventura. Al

contrario: a todo el que quiso oírla se la contaba con sus pormenores, salvo el que nunca

se había de aclarar: quién fue, y cómo y cuándo, el verdadero causante de su perjuicio,

porque nadie creyó que en realidad hubiera sido Santiago Nasar. Pertenecían a dos

mundos divergentes. Nadie los vio nunca juntos, y mucho menos solos. Santiago Nasar

era demasiado altivo para fijarse en ella. «Tu prima la boba», me decía, cuando tenía

que mencionarla. Además, como decíamos entonces, él era un gavilán pollero. Andaba

solo, igual que su padre, cortándole el cogollo a cuanta doncella sin rumbo empezaba a

despuntar por esos montes, pero nunca se le conoció dentro del pueblo otra relación

distinta de la convencional que mantenía con Flora Miguel, y de la tormentosa que lo

enloqueció durante catorce meses con María Alejandrina Cervantes. La versión más

corriente, tal vez por ser la más perversa, era que Ángela Vicario estaba protegiendo a

alguien a quien de veras amaba, y había escogido el nombre de Santiago Nasar porque

nunca pensó que sus hermanos se atreverían contra él. Yo mismo traté de arrancarle

esta verdad cuando la visité por segunda vez con todos mis argumentos en orden, pero

ella apenas si levantó la vista del bordado para rebatirlos.

-Ya no le des más vueltas, primo -me dijo-. Fue él.

Todo lo demás lo contó sin reticencias, hasta el desastre de la noche de bodas. Contó

que sus amigas la habían adiestrado para que emborrachara al esposo en la cama hasta

que perdiera el sentido, que aparentara más vergüenza de la que sintiera para que él

apagara la luz, que se hiciera un lavado drástico de aguas de alumbre para fingir la

virginidad, y que manchara la sábana con mercurio cromo para que pudiera exhibirla al

día siguiente en su patio de recién casada. Sólo dos cosas no tuvieron en cuenta sus

coberteras: la excepcional resistencia de bebedor de Bayardo San Román, y la decencia

pura que Ángela Vicario llevaba escondida dentro de la estolidez impuesta por su madre.

«No hice nada de lo que me dijeron -me dijo-, porque mientras más lo pensaba más me

daba cuenta de que todo aquello era una porquería que no se le podía hacer a nadie, y

menos al pobre hombre que había tenido la mala suerte de casarse conmigo.» De modo

que se dejó desnudar sin reservas en el dormitorio iluminado, a salvo ya de todos los

miedos aprendidos que le habían malogrado la vida. «Fue muy fácil -me dijo-, porque

estaba resuelta a morir.»

La verdad es que hablaba de su desventura sin ningún pudor para disimular la otra

desventura, la verdadera, que le abrasaba las entrañas. Nadie hubiera sospechado

siquiera, hasta que ella se decidió a contármelo, que Bayardo San Román estaba en su

vida para siempre desde que la llevó de regreso a su casa. Fue un golpe de gracia. «De

pronto, cuando mamá empezó a pegarme, empecé a acordarme de él», me dijo. Los

puñetazos le dolían menos porque sabía que eran por él. Siguió pensando en él con un

cierto asombro de sí misma cuando sollozaba tumbada en el sofá del comedor. «No

lloraba por los golpes ni por nada de lo que había pasado -me dijo-: lloraba por él.» Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

39

Seguía pensando en él mientra su madre le ponía compresas de árnica en la cara, y más

aún cuando oyó la gritería en la calle y las campanas de incendio en la torre, y su madre

entró a decirle que ahora podía dormir, pues lo peor había pasado.

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en él sin ninguna ilusión cuando tuvo que acompañar

a su madre a un examen de la vista en el hospital de Riohacha. Entraron de pasada en el

Hotel del Puerto, a cuyo dueño conocían, y Pura Vicario pidió un vaso de agua en la

cantina. Se lo estaba tomando, de espaldas a la hija, cuando ésta vio su propio

pensamiento reflejado en los espejos repetidos de la sala. Ángela Vicario volvió la cabeza

con el último aliento, y lo vio pasar a su lado sin verla, y lo vio salir del hotel. Luego

miró otra vez a su madre con el corazón hecho trizas. Pura Vicario había acabado de

beber, se secó los labios con la manga y le sonrió desde el mostrador con los lentes

nuevos. En esa sonrisa, por primera vez desde su nacimiento, Ángela Vicario la vio tal

como era: una pobre mujer, consagrada al culto de sus defectos. «Mierda», se dijo.

Estaba tan trastornada, que hizo todo el viaje de regreso cantando en voz alta, y se tiró

en la cama a llorar durante tres días.

Nació de nuevo. «Me volví loca por él -me dijo-, loca de remate.» Le bastaba cerrar

los ojos para verlo, lo oía respirar en el mar, la despertaba a media noche el fogaje de

su cuerpo en la cama. A fines de esa semana, sin haber conseguido un minuto de

sosiego, le escribió la primera carta. Fue una esquela convencional, en la cual le contaba

que lo había visto salir del hotel, y que le habría gustado que él la hubiera visto. Esperó

en vano una respuesta. Al cabo de dos meses, cansada de esperar, le mandó otra carta

en el mismo estilo sesgado de la anterior, cuyo único propósito parecía ser reprocharle

su falta de cortesía. Seis meses después había escrito seis cartas sin respuestas, pero se

conformó con la comprobación de que él las estaba recibiendo.

Dueña por primera vez de su destino, Ángela Vicario descubrió entonces que el odio y

el amor son pasiones recíprocas. Cuantas más cartas mandaba, más encendía las brasas

de su fiebre, pero más calentaba también el rencor feliz que sentía contra su madre. «Se

me revolvían las tripas de sólo verla -me dijo-, pero no podía verla sin acordarme de él.»

Su vida de casada devuelta seguía siendo tan simple corno la de soltera, siempre

bordando a máquina con sus amigas como antes hizo tulipanes de trapo y pájaros de

papel, pero cuando su madre se acostaba permanecía en el cuarto escribiendo cartas sin

porvenir hasta la madrugada. Se volvió lúcida, imperiosa, maestra de su albedrío, y

volvió a ser virgen sólo para él, y no reconoció otra autoridad que la suya ni más

servidumbre que la de su obsesión.

Escribió una carta semanal durante media vida. «A veces no se me ocurría qué decir

-me dijo muerta de risa-, pero me bastaba con saber que él las estaba recibiendo.» Al

principio fueron esquelas de compromiso, después fueron papelitos de amante furtiva,

billetes perfumados de novia fugaz, memoriales de negocios, documentos de amor, y por

último fueron las cartas indignas de una esposa abandonada que se inventaba

enfermedades crueles para obligarlo a volver. Una noche de buen humor se le derramó

el tintero sobre la carta terminada, y en vez de romperla le agregó una posdata: «En

prueba de mi amor te envío mis lágrimas». En ocasiones, cansada de llorar, se burlaba

de su propia locura. Seis veces cambiaron la empleada del correo, y seis veces consiguió

su complicidad. Lo único que no se le ocurrió fue renunciar. Sin embargo, él parecía

insensible a su delirio: era como escribirle a nadie.

Una madrugada de vientos, por el año décimo, la despertó la certidumbre de que él

estaba desnudo en su cama. Le escribió entonces una carta febril de veinte pliegos en la

que soltó sin pudor las verdades amargas que llevaba podridas en el corazón desde su Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

40

noche funesta. Le habló de las lacras eternas que él había dejado en su cuerpo, de la sal

de su lengua, de la trilla de fuego de su verga africana. Se la entregó a la empleada del

correo, que iba los viernes en la tarde a bordar con ella para llevarse las cartas, y se

quedó convencida de que aquel desahogo terminal seria el último de su agonía. Pero no

hubo respuesta. A partir de entonces ya no era consciente de lo que escribía, ni a quién

le escribía a ciencia cierta, pero siguió escribiendo sin cuartel durante diecisiete años.

Un medio día de agosto, mientras bordaba con sus amigas, sintió que alguien llegaba

a la puerta. No tuvo que mirar para saber quién era. «Estaba gordo y se le empezaba a

caer el pelo, y ya necesitaba espejuelos para ver de cerca -me dijo-. ¡Pero era él, carajo,

era él!» Se asustó, porque sabía que él la estaba viendo tan disminuida como ella lo

estaba viendo a él, y no creía que tuviera dentro tanto amor como ella para soportarlo.

Tenía la camisa empapada de sudor, como lo había visto la primera vez en la feria, y

llevaba la misma correa y las mismas alforjas de cuero descosido con adornos de plata.

Bayardo San

Román dio un paso adelante, sin ocuparse de las otras bordadoras atónitas, y puso las

alforjas en la máquina de coser.

-Bueno -dijo-, aquí estoy.

Llevaba la maleta de la ropa para quedarse, y otra maleta igual con casi dos mil

cartas que ella le había escrito. Estaban ordenadas por sus fechas, en paquetes cosidos

con cintas de colores, y todas sin abrir. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

41

Durante años no pudimos hablar de otra cosa. Nuestra conducta diaria, dominada

hasta entonces por tantos hábitos lineales, había empezado a girar de golpe en torno de

una misma ansiedad común. Nos sorprendían los gallos del amanecer tratando de

ordenar las numerosas casualidades encadenadas que habían hecho posible el absurdo,

y era evidente que no lo hacíamos por un anhelo de esclarecer misterios, sino porque

ninguno de nosotros podía seguir viviendo sin saber con exactitud cuál era el sitio y la

misión que le había asignado la fatalidad.

Muchos se quedaron sin saberlo. Cristo Bedoya, que llegó a ser un cirujano notable,

no pudo explicarse nunca por qué cedió al impulso de esperar dos horas donde sus

abuelos hasta que llegara el obispo, en vez de irse a descansar en la casa de sus padres,

que lo estuvieron esperando hasta el amanecer para alertarlo. Pero la mayoría de

quienes pudieron hacer algo por impedir el crimen y sin embargo no lo hicieron, se

consolaron con el pretexto de que los asuntos de honor son estancos sagrados a los

cuales sólo tienen acceso los dueños del drama. «La honra es el amor», le oía decir a mi

madre. Hortensia Baute, cuya única participación fue haber visto ensangrentados dos

cuchillos que todavía no lo estaban, se sintió tan afectada por la alucinación que cayó en

una crisis de penitencia, y un día no pudo soportarla más y se echó desnuda a las calles.

Flora Miguel, la novia de Santiago Nasar, se fugó por despecho con un teniente de

fronteras que la prostituyó entre los caucheros de Vichada. Aura Villeros, la comadrona

que había ayudado a nacer a tres generaciones, sufrió un espasmo de la vejiga cuando

conoció la noticia, y hasta el día de su muerte necesitó una sonda para orinar. Don

Rogelio de la Flor, el buen marido de Clotilde Armenta, que era un prodigio de vitalidad a

los 86 años, se levantó por última vez para ver cómo desguazaban a Santiago Nasar

contra la puerta cerrada de su propia casa, y no sobrevivió a la conmoción. Plácida

Linero había cerrado esa puerta en el último instante, pero se liberó a tiempo de la

culpa. «La cerré porque Divina Flor me juró que había visto entrar a mi hijo -me contó-,

y no era cierto.» Por el contrario, nunca se perdonó el haber confundido el augurio

magnífico de los árboles con el infausto de los pájaros, y sucumbió a la perniciosa

costumbre de su tiempo de masticar semillas de cardamina.

Doce días después del crimen, el instructor del sumario se encontró con un pueblo en

carne viva. En la sórdida oficina de tablas del Palacio Municipal, bebiendo café de olla

con ron de caña contra los espejismos del calor, tuvo que pedir tropas de refuerzo para

encauzar a la muchedumbre que se precipitaba a declarar sin ser llamada, ansiosa de

exhibir su propia importancia en el drama. Acababa de graduarse, y llevaba todavía el

vestido de paño negro de la Escuela de Leyes, y el anillo de oro con el emblema de su

promoción, y las ínfulas y el lirismo del primíparo feliz. Pero nunca supe su nombre.

Todo lo que sabemos de su carácter es aprendido en el sumario, que numerosas

personas me ayudaron a buscar veinte años después del crimen en el Palacio de justicia

de Riohacha. No existía clasificación alguna en los archivos, y más de un siglo de

expedientes estaban amontonados en el suelo del decrépito edificio colonial que fuera

por dos días el cuartel general de Francis Drake. La planta baja se inundaba con el mar

de leva, y los volúmenes descosidos flotaban en las oficinas desiertas. Yo mismo exploré

muchas veces con las aguas hasta los tobillos aquel estanque de causas perdidas, y sólo Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

42

una casualidad me permitió rescatar al cabo de cinco años de búsqueda unos 322

pliegos salteados de los más de 500 que debió de tener el sumario.

El nombre del juez no apareció en ninguno, pero es evidente que era un hombre

abrasado por la fiebre de la literatura. Sin duda había leído a los clásicos españoles, y

algunos latinos, y conocía muy bien a Nietzsche, que era el autor de moda entre los

magistrados de su tiempo. Las notas marginales, y no sólo por el color de la tinta,

parecían escritas con sangre. Estaba tan perplejo con el enigma que le había tocado en

suerte, que muchas veces incurrió en distracciones líricas contrarias al rigor de su

ciencia. Sobre todo, nunca le pareció legítimo que la vida se sirviera de tantas

casualidades prohibidas a la literatura, para que se cumpliera sin tropiezos una muerte

tan anunciada.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había alarmado al final de su diligencia excesiva fue no

haber encontrado un solo indicio, ni siquiera el menos verosímil, de que Santiago Nasar

hubiera sido en realidad el causante del agravio. Las amigas de Ángela Vicario que

habían sido sus cómplices en el engaño siguieron contando durante mucho tiempo que

ella las había hecho partícipes de su secreto desde antes de la boda, pero no les había

revelado ningún nombre. En el sumario declararon: «Nos dijo el milagro pero no el

santo». Ángela Vicario, por su parte, se mantuvo en su sitio. Cuando el juez instructor le

preguntó con su estilo lateral si sabía quién era el difunto Santiago Nasar, ella le

contestó impasible:

-Fue mi autor.

Así consta en el sumario, pero sin ninguna otra precisión de modo ni de lugar.

Durante el juicio, que sólo duró tres días, el representante de la parte civil puso su

mayor empeño en la debilidad de ese cargo. Era tal la perplejidad del juez instructor

ante la falta de pruebas contra Santiago Nasar, que su buena labor parece por

momentos desvirtuada por la desilusión. En el folio 416, de su puño y letra y con la tinta

roja del boticario, escribió una nota marginal: Dadme un prejuicio y moveré el mundo.

Debajo de esa paráfrasis de desaliento, con un trazo feliz de la misma tinta de sangre,

dibujó un corazón atravesado por una flecha. Para él, como para los amigos más

cercanos de Santiago Nasar, el propio comportamiento de éste en las últimas horas fue

una prueba terminante de su inocencia.

La mañana de su muerte, en efecto, Santiago Nasar no había tenido un instante de

duda, a pesar de que sabía muy bien cuál hubiera sido el precio de la injuria que le

imputaban. Conocía la índole mojigata de su mundo, y debía saber que la naturaleza

simple de los gemelos no era capaz de resistir al escarnio. Nadie conocía muy bien a

Bayardo San Román, pero Santiago Nasar lo conocía bastante para saber que debajo de

sus ínfulas mundanas estaba tan subordinado como cualquier otro a sus prejuicios de

origen. De manera que su despreocupación consciente hubiera sido suicida. Además,

cuando supo por fin en el último instante que los hermanos Vicario lo estaban esperando

para matarlo, su reacción no fue de pánico, como tanto se ha dicho, sino que fue más

bien el desconcierto de la inocencia.

Mi impresión personal es que murió sin entender su muerte. Después de que le

prometió a mi hermana Margot que iría a desayunar a nuestra casa, Cristo Bedoya se lo

llevó del brazo por el muelle, y ambos parecían tan desprevenidos que suscitaron

ilusiones falsas. «Iban tan contentos -me dijo Meme Loaiza-, que le di gracias a Dios,

porque pensé que el asunto se había arreglado.» No todos querían tanto a Santiago

Nasar, por supuesto. Polo Carrillo, el dueño de la planta eléctrica, pensaba que su

serenidad no era inocencia sino cinismo. «Creía que su plata lo hacía intocable», me Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

43

dijo. Fausta López, su mujer, comentó: «Como todos los turcos». Indalecio Pardo

acababa de pasar por la tienda de Clotilde Armenta, y los gemelos le habían dicho que

tan pronto como se fuera el obispo matarían a Santiago Nasar. Pensó, como tantos

otros, que eran fantasías de amanecidos, pero Clotilde Armenta le hizo ver que era

cierto, y le pidió que alcanzara a Santiago Nasar para prevenirlo.

-Ni te moleste -le dijo Pedro Vicario-: de todos modos es como si ya estuviera muerto.

Era un desafío demasiado evidente. Los gemelos conocían los vínculos de Indalecio

Pardo y Santiago Nasar, y debieron pensar que era la persona adecuada para impedir el

crimen sin que ellos quedaran en vergüenza. Pero Indalecio Pardo encontró a Santiago

Nasar llevado del brazo por Cristo Bedoya entre los grupos que abandonaban el puerto,

y no se atrevió a prevenirlo. «Se me aflojó la pasta», me dijo. Le dio una palmada en el

hombro a cada uno, y los dejó seguir. Ellos apenas lo advirtieron, pues continuaban

abismados en las cuentas de la boda.

La gente se dispersaba hacia la plaza en el mismo sentido que ellos. Era una multitud

apretada, pero Escolástica Cisneros creyó observar que los dos amigos caminaban en el

centro sin dificultad, dentro de un círculo vacío, porque la gente sabía que Santiago

Nasar iba a morir, y no se atrevían a tocarlo. También Cristo Bedoya recordaba una

actitud distinta hacia ellos. «Nos miraban como si lleváramos la cara pintada», me dijo.

Más aún: Sara Noriega abrió su tienda de zapatos en el momento en que ellos pasaban,

y se espantó con la palidez de Santiago Nasar. Pero él la tranquilizó.

-¡Imagínese, niña Sara -le dijo sin detenerse-, con este guayabo!

Celeste Dangond estaba sentado en piyama en la puerta de su casa, burlándose de los

que se quedaron vestidos para saludar al obispo, e invitó a Santiago Nasar a tomar café.

«Fue para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba», me dijo. Pero Santiago Nasar le contestó

que iba de prisa a cambiarse de ropa para desayunar con mi hermana. «Me hice bolas

-me explicó Celeste Dangond- pues de pronto me pareció que no podían matarlo si

estaba tan seguro de lo que iba a hacer.» Yamil Shaium fue el único que hizo lo que se

había propuesto. Tan pronto como conoció el rumor salió a la puerta de su tienda de

géneros y esperó a Santiago Nasar para prevenirlo. Era uno de los últimos árabes que

llegaron con Ibrahim Nasar, fue su socio de barajas hasta la muerte, y seguía siendo el

consejero hereditario de la familia. Nadie tenía tanta autoridad como él para hablar con

Santiago Nasar. Sin embargo, pensaba que si el rumor era infundado le iba a causar una

alarma inútil, y prefirió consultarlo primero con Cristo Bedoya por si éste estaba mejor

informado. Lo llamó al pasar. Cristo Bedoya le dio una palmadita en la espalda a

Santiago Nasar, ya en la esquina de la plaza, y acudió al llamado de Yamil Shaium.

-Hasta el sábado -le dijo.

Santiago Nasar no le contestó, sino que se dirigió en árabe a Yamil Shaium y éste le

replicó también en árabe, torciéndose de risa. «Era un juego de palabras con que nos

divertíamos siempre», me dijo Yamil Shaium. Sin detenerse, Santiago Nasar les hizo a

ambos su señal de adiós con la mano y dobló la esquina de la plaza. Fue la última vez

que lo vieron.

Cristo Bedoya tuvo tiempo apenas de escuchar la información de Yamil Shaium

cuando salió corriendo de la tienda para alcanzar a Santiago Nasar. Lo había visto doblar

la esquina, pero no lo encontró entre los grupos que empezaban a dispersarse en la

plaza. Varias personas a quienes les preguntó por él le dieron la misma respuesta:

-Acabo de verlo contigo.

Le pareció imposible que hubiera llegado a su casa en tan poco tiempo, pero de todos

modos entró a preguntar por él, pues encontró sin tranca y entreabierta la puerta del Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

44

frente. Entró sin ver el papel en el suelo, y atravesó la sala en penumbra tratando de no

hacer ruido, porque aún era demasiado temprano para visitas, pero los perros se

alborotaron en el fondo de la casa y salieron a su encuentro. Los calmó con las llaves,

como lo había aprendido del dueño, y siguió acosado por ellos hasta la cocina. En el

corredor se cruzó con Divina Flor que llevaba un cubo de agua y un trapero para pulir los

pisos de la sala. Ella le aseguró que Santiago Nasar no había vuelto. Victoria Guzmán

acababa de poner en el fogón el guiso de conejos cuando él entró en la cocina. Ella

comprendió de inmediato.

«El corazón se le estaba saliendo por la boca», me dijo. Cristo Bedoya le preguntó si

Santiago Nasar estaba en casa, y ella le contestó con un candor fingido que aún no

había llegado a dormir. .

-Es en serio -le dijo Cristo Bedoya-, lo están buscando para matarlo.

A Victoria Guzmán se le olvidó el candor.

-Esos pobres muchachos no matan a nadie -dijo.

-Están bebiendo desde el sábado -dijo Cristo Bedoya.

-Por lo mismo -replicó ella-: no hay borracho que se coma su propia caca.

Cristo Bedoya volvió a la sala, donde Divina Flor acababa de abrir las ventanas. «Por

supuesto que no estaba lloviendo -me dijo Cristo Bedoya-. Apenas iban a ser las siete, y

ya entraba un sol dorado por las ventanas.» Le volvió a preguntar a Divina Flor si estaba

segura de que Santiago Nasar no había entrado por la puerta de la sala. Ella no estuvo

entonces tan segura como la primera vez. Le preguntó por Plácida Linero, y ella le

contestó que hacía un momento le había puesto el café en la mesa de noche, pero no la

había despertado. Así era siempre: despertaría a las siete, se tomaría el café, y bajaría a

dar las instrucciones para el almuerzo. Cristo Bedoya miró el reloj: eran las 6.56.

Entonces subió al segundo piso para convencerse de que Santiago Nasar no había

entrado.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada por dentro, porque Santiago Nasar había

salido a través del dormitorio de su madre. Cristo Bedoya no sólo conocía la casa tan

bien como la suya, sino que tenía tanta confianza con la familia que empujó la puerta del

dormitorio de Plácida Linero para pasar desde allí al dormitorio contiguo. Un haz de sol

polvoriento entraba por la claraboya, y la hermosa mujer dormida en la hamaca, de

costado, con la mano de novia en la mejilla, tenía un aspecto irreal. «Fue como una

aparición», me dijo Cristo Bedoya. La contempló un instante, fascinado por su belleza, y

luego atravesó el dormitorio en silencio, pasó de largo frente al baño, y entró en el

dormitorio de Santiago Nasar. La cama seguía intacta, y en el sillón estaba el sombrero

de jinete, y en el suelo estaban las botas junto a las espuelas. En la mesa de noche el

reloj de pulsera de Santiago Nasar marcaba las 6.58. «De pronto pensé que había vuelto

a salir armado», me dijo Cristo Bedoya. Pero encontró la magnum en la gaveta de la

mesa de noche. «Nunca había disparado un arma -me dijo Cristo Bedoya-, pero resolví

coger el revólver para llevárselo a Santiago Nasar.» Se lo ajustó en el cinturón, por

dentro de la camisa, y sólo después del crimen se dio cuenta de que estaba descargado.

Plácida Linero apareció en la puerta con el pocillo de café en el momento en que él

cerraba la gaveta.

-¡Santo Dios -exclamó ella-, qué susto me has dado!

Cristo Bedoya también se asustó. La vio a plena luz, con una bata de alondras

doradas y el cabello revuelto, y el encanto se había desvanecido. Explicó un poco

confuso que había entrado a buscar a Santiago Nasar.

-Se fue a recibir al obispo -dijo Plácida Linero. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

45

-Pasó de largo -dijo él.

-Lo suponía -dijo ella-. Es el hijo de la peor madre.

No siguió, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Cristo Bedoya no sabía dónde

poner el cuerpo. «Espero que Dios me haya perdonado -me dijo Plácida Linero-, pero lo

vi tan confundido que de pronto se me ocurrió que había entrado a robar.» Le preguntó

qué le pasaba. Cristo Bedoya era consciente de estar en una situación sospechosa, pero

no tuvo valor para revelarle la verdad.

-Es que no he dormido ni un minuto -le dijo.

Se fue sin más explicaciones. «De todos modos -me dijo- ella siempre se imaginaba

que le estaban robando.» En la plaza se encontró con el padre Amador que regresaba a

la iglesia con los ornamentos de la misa frustrada, pero no le pareció que pudiera hacer

por Santiago Nasar nada distinto de salvarle el alma. Iba otra vez hacia el puerto cuando

sintió que lo llamaban desde la tienda de Clotilde Armenta. Pedro Vicario estaba en la

puerta, lívido y desgreñado, con la camisa abierta y las mangas enrolladas hasta los

codos, y con el cuchillo basto que él mismo había fabricado con una hoja de segueta. Su

actitud era demasiado insolente para ser casual, y sin embargo no fue la única ni la más

visible que intentó en los últimos minutos para que le impidieran cometer el crimen.

-Cristóbal -gritó-: dile a Santiago Nasar que aquí lo estamos esperando para matarlo.

Cristo Bedoya le habría hecho el favor de impedírselo. «Si yo hubiera sabido disparar

un revólver, Santiago Nasar estaría vivo», me dijo. Pero la sola idea lo impresionó,

después de todo lo que había oído decir sobre la potencia devastadora de una bala

blindada.

-Te advierto que está armado con una magnum capaz de atravesar un motor -gritó.

Pedro Vicario sabía que no era cierto. «Nunca estaba armado si no llevaba ropa de

montar», me dijo. Pero de todos modos había previsto que lo estuviera cuando tomó la

decisión de lavar la honra de la hermana.

-Los muertos no disparan -gritó.

Pablo Vicario apareció entonces en la puerta. Estaba tan pálido como el hermano, y

tenía puesta la chaqueta de la boda y el cuchillo envuelto en el periódico. «Si no hubiera

sido por eso -me dijo Cristo Bedoya-, nunca hubiera sabido cuál de los dos era cuál.»

Clotilde Armenta apareció detrás de Pablo Vicario, y le gritó a Cristo Bedoya que se diera

prisa, porque en este pueblo de maricas sólo un hombre como él podía impedir la

tragedia.

Todo lo que ocurrió a partir de entonces fue del dominio público. La gente que

regresaba del puerto, alertada por los gritos, empezó a tomar posiciones en la plaza

para presenciar el crimen. Cristo Bedoya les preguntó a varios conocidos por Santiago

Nasar, pero nadie lo había visto. En la puerta del Club Social se encontró con el coronel

Lázaro Aponte y le contó lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a la tienda de Clotilde

Armenta.

-No puede ser -dijo el coronel Aponte-, porque yo los mandé a dormir.

Acabo de verlos con un cuchillo de matar puercos -dijo Cristo Bedoya.

-No puede ser, porque yo se los quité antes de mandarlos a dormir -dijo el alcalde-.

Debe ser que los viste antes de eso.

-Los vi hace dos minutos y cada uno tenía un cuchillo de matar puercos -dijo Cristo

Bedoya.

-¡Ah carajo -dijo el alcalde-, entonces debió ser que volvieron con otros! Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

46

Prometió ocuparse de eso al instante, pero entró en el Club Social a confirmar una cita

de dominó para esa noche, y cuando volvió a salir ya estaba consumado el crimen.

Cristo Bedoya cometió entonces su único error mortal: pensó que Santiago Nasar había

resuelto a última hora desayunar en nuestra casa antes de cambiarse de ropa, y allá se

fue a buscarlo. Se apresuró por la orilla del río, preguntándole a todo el que encontraba

si lo habían visto pasar, pero nadie le dio razón. No se alarmó, porque había otros

caminos para nuestra casa. Próspera Arango, la cachaca, le suplicó que hiciera algo por

su padre que estaba agonizando en el sardinel de su casa, inmune a la bendición fugaz

del obispo. «Yo lo había visto al pasar -me dijo mi hermana Margot-, y ya tenía cara de

muerto.» Cristo Bedoya demoró cuatro minutos en establecer el estado del enfermo, y

prometió volver más tarde para un recurso de urgencia, pero perdió tres minutos más

ayudando a Próspera Arango a llevarlo hasta el dormitorio. Cuando volvió a salir sintió

gritos remotos y le pareció que estaban reventando cohetes por el rumbo de la plaza.

Trató de correr, pero se lo impidió el revólver mal ajustado en la cintura. Al doblar la

última esquina reconoció de espaldas a mi madre que llevaba casi a rastras al hijo

menor.

-Luisa Santiaga -le gritó-: dónde está su ahijado.

Mi madre se volvió apenas con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

-¡Ay, hijo -contestó-, dicen que lo mataron!

Así era. Mientras Cristo Bedoya lo buscaba, Santiago Nasar había entrado en la casa

de Flora Miguel, su novia, justo a la vuelta de la esquina donde él lo vio por última vez.

«No se me ocurrió que estuviera ahí -me dijo- porque esa gente no se levantaba nunca

antes de medio día.» Era una versión corriente que la familia entera dormía hasta las

doce por orden de Nahir Miguel, el varón sabio de la comunidad. «Por eso Flora Miguel,

que ya no se cocinaba en dos aguas, se mantenía como una rosa», dice Mercedes. La

verdad es que dejaban la casa cerrada hasta muy tarde, como tantas otras, pero eran

gentes tempraneras y laboriosas. Los padres de Santiago Nasar y Flora Miguel se habían

puesto de acuerdo para casarlos. Santiago Nasar aceptó el compromiso en plena

adolescencia, y estaba resuelto a cumplirlo, tal vez porque tenía del matrimonio la

misma concepción utilitaria que su padre. Flora Miguel, por su parte, gozaba de una

cierta condición floral, pero carecía de gracia y de juicio y había servido de madrina de

bodas a toda su generación, de modo que el convenio fue para ella una solución

providencial. Tenían un noviazgo fácil, sin visitas formales ni inquietudes del corazón. La

boda varias veces diferida estaba fijada por fin para la próxima Navidad.

Flora Miguel despertó aquel lunes con los primeros bramidos del buque del obispo, y

muy poco después se enteró de que los gemelos Vicario estaban esperando a Santiago

Nasar para matarlo. A mi hermana la monja, la única que habló con ella después de la

desgracia, le dijo que no recordaba siquiera quién se lo había dicho. «Sólo sé que a las

seis de la mañana todo el mundo lo sabía», le dijo. Sin embargo, le pareció inconcebible

que a Santiago Nasar lo fueran a matar, y en cambio se le ocurrió que lo iban a casar a

la fuerza con Ángela Vicario para que le devolviera la honra. Sufrió una crisis de

humillación. Mientras medio pueblo esperaba al obispo, ella estaba en su dormitorio

llorando de rabia, y poniendo en orden el cofre de las cartas que Santiago Nasar le había

mandado desde el colegio.

Siempre que pasaba por la casa de Flora Miguel, aunque no hubiera nadie, Santiago

Nasar raspaba con las llaves la tela metálica de las ventanas. Aquel lunes, ella lo estaba

esperando con el cofre de cartas en el regazo. Santiago Nasar no podía verla desde la Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

47

calle, pero en cambio ella lo vio acercarse a través de la red metálica desde antes de que

la raspara con las llaves.

-Entra -le dijo.

Nadie, ni siquiera un médico, había entrado en esa casa a las 6.45 de la mañana.

Santiago Nasar acababa de dejar a Cristo Bedoya en la tienda de Yamil Shaium, y había

tanta gente pendiente de él en la plaza, que no era comprensible que nadie lo viera

entrar en casa de su novia. El juez instructor buscó siquiera una persona que lo hubiera

visto, y lo hizo con tanta persistencia como yo, pero no fue posible encontrarla. En el

folio 382 del sumario escribió otra sentencia marginal con tinta roja: La fatalidad nos

hace invisibles. El hecho es que Santiago Nasar entró por la puerta principal, a la vista

de todos, y sin hacer nada por no ser visto. Flora Miguel lo esperaba en la sala, verde de

cólera, con uno de los vestidos de arandelas infortunadas que solía llevar en las

ocasiones memorables, y le puso el cofre en las manos.

Aquí tienes -le dijo-. ¡Y ojalá te maten!

Santiago Nasar quedó tan perplejo, que el cofre se le cayó de las manos, y sus cartas

sin amor se regaron por el suelo. Trató de alcanzar a Flora Miguel en el dormitorio, pero

ella cerró la puerta y puso la aldaba. Tocó varias veces, y la llamó con una voz

demasiado apremiante para la hora, así que toda la familia acudió alaranada. Entre

consanguíneos y políticos, mayores y menores de edad, eran más de catorce. El último

que salió fue Nahir Miguel, el padre, con la barba colorada y la chilaba de beduino que

trajo de su tierra, y que siempre usó dentro de la casa. Yo lo vi muchas veces, y era

inmenso y parsimonioso, pero lo que más me impresionaba era el fulgor de su

autoridad.

-Flora -llamó en su lengua-. Abre la puerta.

Entró en el dormitorio de la hija, mientras la familia contemplaba absorta a Santiago

Nasar. Estaba arrodillado en la sala, recogiendo las cartas del suelo y poniéndolas en el

cofre. «Parecía una penitencia», me dijeron. Nahir Miguel salió del dormitorio al cabo de

unos minutos, hizo una señal con la mano y la familia entera desapareció.

Siguió hablando en árabe a Santiago Nasar. «Desde el primer momento comprendí

que no tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba diciendo», me dijo. Entonces le preguntó

en concreto si sabía que los hermanos Vicario lo buscaban para matarlo. «Se puso

pálido, y perdió de tal modo el dominio, que no era posible creer que estaba fingiendo»,

me dijo. Coincidió en que su actitud no era tanto de miedo como de turbación.

-Tú sabrás si ellos tienen razón, o no -le dijo-. Pero en todo caso, ahora no te quedan

sino dos caminos: o te escondes aquí, que es tu casa, o sales con mi rifle.

-No entiendo un carajo -dijo Santiago Nasar.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, y lo dijo en castellano. «Parecía un pajarito mojado»,

me dijo Nahir Miguel. Tuvo que quitarle el cofre de las manos porque él no sabía dónde

dejarlo para abrir la puerta.

-Serán dos contra uno -le dijo.

Santiago Nasar se fue. La gente se había situado en la plaza como en los días de

desfiles. Todos lo vieron salir, y todos comprendieron que ya sabía que lo iban a matar,

y estaba tan azorado que no encontraba el camino de su casa. Dicen que alguien gritó

desde un balcón: «Por ahí no, turco, por el puerto viejo». Santiago Nasar buscó la voz.

Yamil Shaium le gritó que se metiera en su tienda, y entró a buscar su escopeta de caza,

pero no recordó dónde había escondido los cartuchos. De todos lados empezaron a

gritarle, y Santiago Nasar dio varias vueltas al revés y al derecho, deslumbrado por Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

48

tantas voces a la vez. Era evidente que se dirigía a su casa por la puerta de la cocina,

pero de pronto debió darse cuenta de que estaba abierta la puerta principal.

Ahí viene -dijo Pedro Vicario.

Ambos lo habían visto al mismo tiempo. Pablo Vicario se quitó el saco, lo puso en el

taburete, y desenvolvió el cuchillo en forma de alfanje. Antes de abandonar la tienda, sin

ponerse de acuerdo, ambos se santiguaron. Entonces Clotilde Armenta agarró a Pedro

Vicario por la camisa y le gritó a Santiago Nasar que corriera porque lo iban a matar.

Fue un grito tan apremiante que apagó a los otros. «Al principio se asustó -me dijo

Clotilde Armenta-, porque no sabía quién le estaba gritando, ni de dónde.» Pero cuando

la vio a ella vio también a Pedro Vicario, que la tiró por tierra con un empellón, y alcanzó

al hermano. Santiago Nasar estaba a menos de 50 metros de su casa, y corrió hacia la

puerta principal.

Cinco minutos antes, en la cocina, Victoria Guzmán le había contado a Plácida Linero

lo que ya todo el mundo sabía. Plácida Linero era una mujer de nervios firmes, así que

no dejó traslucir ningún signo de alarma. Le preguntó a Victoria Guzmán si le había

dicho algo a su hijo, y ella le mintió a conciencia, pues contestó que todavía no sabía

nada cuando él bajó a tomar el café. En la sala, donde seguía trapeando los pisos, Divina

Flor vio al mismo tiempo que Santiago Nasar entró por la puerta de la plaza y subió por

las escaleras de buque de los dormitorios. «Fue una visión nítida», me contó Divina Flor.

«Llevaba el vestido blanco, y algo en la mano que no pude ver bien, pero me pareció un

ramo de rosas.» De modo que cuando Plácida Linero le preguntó por él, Divina Flor la

tranquilizó.

-Subió al cuarto hace un minuto -le dijo.

Plácida Linero vio entonces el papel en el suelo, pero no pensó en recogerlo, y sólo se

enteró de lo que decía cuando alguien se lo mostró más tarde en la confusión de la

tragedia. A través de la puerta vio a los hermanos Vicario que venían corriendo hacia la

casa con los cuchillos desnudos. Desde el lugar en que ella se encontraba podía verlos a

ellos, pero no alcanzaba a ver a su hijo que corría desde otro ángulo hacia la puerta.

«Pensé que querían meterse para matarlo dentro de la casa», me dijo. Entonces corrió

hacia la puerta y la cerró de un golpe. Estaba pasando la tranca cuando oyó los gritos de

Santiago Nasar, y oyó los puñetazos de terror en la puerta, pero creyó que él estaba

arriba, insultando a los hermanos Vicario desde el balcón de su dormitorio. Subió a

ayudarlo.

Santiago Nasar necesitaba apenas unos segundos para entrar cuando se cerró la

puerta. Alcanzó a golpear varias veces con los puños, y en seguida se volvió para

enfrentarse a manos limpias con sus enemigos. «Me asusté cuando lo vi de frente -me

dijo Pablo Vicario-, porque me pareció como dos veces más grande de lo que era.»

Santiago Nasar levantó la mano para parar el primer golpe de Pedro Vicario, que lo atacó

por el flanco derecho con el cuchillo recto.

-¡Hijos de puta! -gritó.

El cuchillo le atravesó la palma de la mano derecha, y luego se le hundió hasta el

fondo en el costado. Todos oyeron su grito de dolor.

-¡Ay mi madre!

Pedro Vicario volvió a retirar el cuchillo con su pulso fiero de matarife, y le asestó un

segundo golpe casi en el mismo lugar. «Lo raro es que el cuchillo volvía a salir limpio

-declaró Pedro Vicario al instructor-. Le había dado por lo menos tres veces y no había

una gota de sangre.» Santiago Nasar se torció con los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre

después de la tercera cuchillada, soltó un quejido de becerro, y trató de darles la Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

49

espalda. Pablo Vicario, que estaba a su izquierda con el cuchillo curvo, le asestó

entonces la única cuchillada en el lomo, y un chorro de sangre a alta presión le empapó

la camisa. «Olía como él», me dijo. Tres veces herido de muerte, Santiago Nasar les dio

otra vez el frente, y se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta de su madre, sin la menor

resistencia, como si sólo quisiera ayudar a que acabaran de matarlo por partes iguales.

«No volvió a gritar -dijo Pedro Vicario al instructor-. Al contrario: me pareció que se

estaba riendo.» Entonces ambos siguieron acuchillándolo contra la puerta, con golpes

alternos y fáciles, flotando en el remanso deslumbrante que encontraron del otro lado

del miedo. No oyeron los gritos del pueblo entero espantado de su propio crimen. «Me

sentía como cuando uno va corriendo en un caballo», declaró Pablo Vicario. Pero ambos

despertaron de pronto a la realidad, porque estaban exhaustos, y sin embargo les

parecía que Santiago Nasar no se iba a derrumbar nunca. «¡Mierda, primo -me dijo

Pablo Vicario-, no te imaginas lo difícil que es matar a un hombre!» Tratando de acabar

para siempre, Pedro Vicario le buscó el corazón, pero se lo buscó casi en la axila, donde

lo tienen los cerdos. En realidad Santiago Nasar no caía porque ellos mismos lo estaban

sosteniendo a cuchilladas contra la puerta. Desesperado, Pablo Vicario le dio un tajo

horizontal en el vientre, y los intestinos completos afloraron con una explosión. Pedro

Vicario iba a hacer lo mismo, pero el pulso se le torció de horror, y le dio un tajo

extraviado en el muslo. Santiago Nasar permaneció todavía un instante apoyado contra

la puerta, hasta que vio sus propias vísceras al sol, limpias y azules, y cayó de rodillas.

Después de buscarlo a gritos por los dormitorios, oyendo sin saber dónde otros gritos

que no eran los suyos, Plácida Linero se asomó a la ventana de la plaza y vio a los

gemelos Vicario que corrían hacia la iglesia. Iban perseguidos de cerca por Yamil

Shaium, con su escopeta de matar tigres, y por otros árabes desarmados y Plácida

Linero pensó que había pasado el peligro. Luego salió al balcón del dormitorio, y vio a

Santiago Nasar frente a la puerta, bocabajo en el polvo, tratando de levantarse de su

propia sangre. Se incorporó de medio lado, y se echó a andar en un estado de

alucinación, sosteniendo con las manos las vísceras colgantes.

Caminó más de cien metros para darle la vuelta completa a la casa y entrar por la

puerta de la cocina. Tuvo todavía bastante lucidez para no ir por la calle, que era el

trayecto más largo, sino que entró por la casa contigua. Poncho Lanao, su esposa y sus

cinco hijos no se habían enterado de lo que acababa de ocurrir a 20 pasos de su puerta.

«Oímos la gritería -me dijo la esposa-, pero pensamos que era la fiesta del obispo.»

Empezaban a desayunar cuando vieron entrar a Santiago Nasar empapado de sangre

llevando en las manos el racimo de sus entrañas. Poncho Lanao me dijo: «Lo que nunca

pude olvidar fue el terrible olor a mierda». Pero Argénida Lanao, la hija mayor, contó

que Santiago Nasar caminaba con la prestancia de siempre, midiendo bien los pasos, y

que su rostro de sarraceno con los rizos alborotados estaba más bello que nunca. Al

pasar frente a la mesa les sonrió, y siguió a través de los dormitorios hasta la salida

posterior de la casa. «Nos quedamos paralizados de susto», me dijo Argénida Lanao. Mi

tía Wenefrida Márquez estaba desescamando un sábalo en el patio de su casa al otro

lado del río, y lo vio descender las escalinatas del muelle antiguo buscando con paso

firme el rumbo de su casa.

-¡Santiago, hijo -le gritó-, qué te pasa!

Santiago Nasar la reconoció.

-Que me mataron, niña Wene -dijo.

Tropezó en el último escalón, pero se incorporó de inmediato. «Hasta tuvo el cuidado

de sacudir con la mano la tierra que le quedó en las tripas», me dijo mi tía Wene. Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Gabriel García Márquez

50

Después entró en su casa por la puerta trasera, que estaba abierta desde las seis, y se

derrumbó de bruces en la cocina.


End file.
